Memoirs of an Imperfect Angel
by PSsisndjifmdks
Summary: She expected that he bodyguard will be resigning again as an order from The President. But what she don't expect is her knew bodyguard will be so handsome? Will she be able to control her limits or break the walls? TRAILER inside. PLOT is better. R&R.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

* * *

**She wasn't living a normal life...**

_"Wake up, Miss Montez." Layla called, pulled the cover off of her._

_"I hate being the most precious daughter!"_

**She isn't just a girl either...**

_"Gabriella, you have to knock before you enter."_

_Gabriella walked back again to the door and open it._

_She got out and knock._

_"Come in." her father ordered._

_Gabriella got in, groaning, "Jesus Christ... do you ever have to make my day any harder?"_

**Her life was hard...**

_"Yeah, I know you... Dad told me about you." she said sarcastically._

_"Yes, of course you have to know me."_

_"Are you insulting me?"_

_"No, Ms. Montez. I'm just saying what you have to know."_

_"I know what i have to know, so. Move off." Gabriella said and slammed the door._

**She was Sarcastic...**

_"You really wanted me to have that body guard all the time?"_

_"Yes, of course. You are the President's daughter."_

**She hated him...**

_"Leave me alone..."_

_"I'm so sorry, Ms. Montez. I am ordered to protect you."_

_"So, even in the bathroom, you are going to follow me?"_

_"If I have to."_

_"Jesus, this is ridiculous." Gabriella complained._

**Will her life get easier when she got what she wanted for all of her life?**

_"I have never been loved. My father was the president and he had to go everywhere. I'm always alone."_

_"No, you aren't.."_

_"Wat are you talking about?"_

_He leaned to kiss her._

**It's forbidden. He had a job to protect her, not fall for her.**

**Will fate do something for the two of them?**

_"Untie me! I order you to untie me!" Gabriella screamed._

_All of the guys in front of her laughed._

_"Why would we?" one of the guys said._

_"Because I'm the President's daughter."_

_"Well, let's just see if we killed you."_

_That threatened her. She's afraid. _

_Troy, help me... Gabriella thought. She needed to be rescued._

**Will she be rescued or they will be separated apart... forever?**

**Coming on fanfiction...  
**

**

* * *

New story... Don't get mad of me if I make too much stories but, I just like this one. I think it would be great. Now, review me please. I love to read your reviews. Love you! Thanks for reading.  
**


	2. Headlines

The time are getting faster and faster in her life. It was just yesterday that her father celebrated his first anniversary fir being elected as the New president of the United States of America. She can't even imagine that before, her was life was just as simple as it could be. She was loved and paid attention by her father. But now, it's completely different. He father was always on business meetings, presidential press conferences and presidential tours. She's all alone in her house right now: The White House. Well, she isn't that alone. They have maids and servants and body guards but still she felt alone. Alone in the house with nothing but their servants. Do you want to know her name?

**_Gabriella Anna Maria Montez_** -- an Latin brunette that lived in The White House with his father, the President of USA. She is the only daughter of the Montez family. She don't have a mother since it died in a car accident. She's the America's preeminent princess. One thing she missed in her life; One thing she wanted to have and feel again: Love. She wasn't loved since her father became the President of USA. One Thing she hated: Her life. Could her life get any harder? She's a lot better when she was still living in her simple life.

The door swung open and a lady in her mid-thirties entered, with a tray in her hand. She placed the tray in the desk beside the princess's bed. Gabriella pulled the covers above her head before Layla, the maid, can open the curtains up and the sunlight can stroke in her eyes, blinding her. Gabriella groaned under the covers and she just felt the end of her cover was gripped and pulled out of her body. "Wake up," Layla called, after she removed the covers and saw that Gabriella was in her daily routine: Fake sleeping. "Miss Montez," she called in her British accent, "I know you aren't asleep." she added, causing Gabriella to open her eyes and sat up.

"Okay, you still got me." Gabriella said and slid her slippers in her feet. She rubbed her eyes slowly and she opened her eyes completely. Layla opened the curtains, blinding Gabriella again. "Close the curtains, I'm already up." Gabriella complained, blocking her hand through the sunlight. Layla pulled the curtains again, closed and put her hands on waist. "You know, Mom doesn't like in torturing me." Gabriella spat again sarcastically. She's not used in those kind of routines though it has been a year since she first stepped into that house. "Well, we all know that your mom--." Layla said as Gabriella looked at her in annoyance. Gabriella always here that sentence. "Dead? I know... you don't have to tell it to me everyday. I never forgot about that." Gabriella said annoyed and got up her bed, went straight to her bathroom.

After a quick shower, Gabriella laid down her clothes. Well, from her father's orders, she should wear formal clothes but she always breaks the rules and wear always normal day clothes. She's always ordered to wear heels but she prefer flats. She checked her iphone if her father have called him. Well, he didn't even remembered her. "No calls... Gosh, he didn't even remember that he had a daughter." Gabriella complained as she threw her phone into her bed. She sighed and noticed that her guard should be knocking her by now. She got up from her seat and walked up in the door. She swung her open and saw no one was standing there. She's confused. Layla passed her, bringing the newly dried towels. "Layla..." Gabriella called.

"Yes, Miss Montez?" Layla asked, facing her mistress. Gabriella stood there for the moment and sighed, "Where's Sam?" Gabriella said, referring to her guard. Layla walked to Gabriella and said, "Your father suggested that he should retire because he is a little old in protecting you." Layla said, silently. Gabriella's father is crazy. _He is so hilarious,_ Gabriella thought, referring to her father. "And he retired?" Gabriella asked sarcastically noticing that her father always changes her body guards when she always started to like them. Layla nodded her head. "Okay, thank you." Gabriella said and went into her room again. Layla walked again to where she should be going.

"This is hilarious." Gabriella said as she walked back and forth in her large room, "He always take away my guards whenever I start to like them." she added and she sank her body in her seat. She covered her eyes with her hands and imagine who will be her next guard. Luckily, Layla had been four years in her work as a maid. Yes, you heard me right. Four years working with the Montez since President Montez was just a year in his position. She had been working in the household for four years since the family is a rich family that needs house keepers. Gabriella still wanted to sleep but was bothered by a knock. "Miss Montez?" another voice called, other than Layla. It was the new maid that just came a few months ago. He name was Penny. "Go away! I won't get out of this room." Gabriella said and threw a pillow in the door.

"But, your newspapers arrived." Penny said, causing for Gabriella to got up. Gabriella rolled her eyes and got up from her bed. She stumped her feet into the carpet as she walked to the door. "What's new to the world if nothing changes? What is the used of these newspapers if nothing changes?" Gabriella murmured and swung her door open. Penny was standing in front of her door handing a thick newspaper. Gabriella stole the newspaper from Penny and looked at the main headline. "When is father coming back?" Gabriella asked harshly. Penny was playing with her arms, rubbing it gently because it was cold. "He mentioned that he'll come back tomorrow." Penny said silently, afraid of Gabriella. Why? Gabriella usually yells and shouts at the maids and others.

"Go back to work." Gabriella said and slammed the door behind her. She walked back at her bed and sits again, still looking for any news about her father. **"...First daughter of America is getting married at the age of 18? What's up?..."** Gabriella reads in shock because she knows nothing about that. She's not even turning 18, unless the month of April arrived on the calendar. Gabriella glanced at her calendar and knew that that day is March 31 and April is one day apart from that day. He heart beats faster, not knowing what to do. Her life gets harder and harder as her life moves on, as she gets older. "What? Getting married? I don't know anything about this. And with whom?" Gabriella said to herself in disbelief. She still had dreams and it is to get out of her hard life. She never wanted any of this, now that her father is running her life with permission.

"This is horrible." Gabriella said, throwing the newspaper on her bed and thinking. Well, she don't know what to think because it was so fast. She's going to turn 18 in just 5 days and will be announced she's getting married? A knock snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked all over the room, looking where does that knock come from. She's a little crazy the she'll have to look everywhere if she had one door, except for the balcony door. She walked over to the door again and open it seeing Layla standing in front of her. "What the hell do you want? You always bother me. I have problems." Gabriella yelled angrily and slammed the door again. Gabriella was just about to walk back into her bed when Layla started to talk, "I'm so sorry to bother you but... you father has arrived." Layla said and just after Layla said that, the door swung open. "You sure?" Gabriella asked and Layla nodded her head.

Gabriella walked angrily toward the corridor and to her father's room. It was now unusual to Gabriella that no guards are following her though she never wanted any of the guards, but she guards are the only acting cool guys around her that keeps her calm. She saw two guards standing at the side of the door that claimed to be her father's office room. Gabriella knew they wouldn't let her in because it was the president. She would only be inside if her father calls for her. Gabriella stopped in front of the door and looked at the two guards as they blocked the door. "You cannot enter if he didn't say." One of the guards said. Gabriella rolled an eye on them and walked towards them. One of the guards pushed her away causing her to fall on the ground.

"How dare you push me, bastards?" Gabriella said, kicking them in their legs and got inside the room, seeing her father busy again in checking his documents. "Dad, can you please explain me what is going on? Why is the headline saying that I'm going to marry when I turned eighteen?" Gabriella yelled angrily but her father wasn't responding. "Dad, aren't you going to talk or answer me?" she asked again, getting more annoyed. No answer. Gabriella rubbed her forehead in annoyance and bit her lower lip. "Dad!" She screamed and finally her father looked up. Gabriella sighed and put her hands on waist. "Gabriella, you have to knock before you enter." Mr. Montez said and Gabriella rolled her eyes again.

"Do I always have to?" she asked and she saw her father nodded his head. She sighed and walked back to the door and open it. She got out again and knocked it. "Come in," Mr. Montez said and Gabriella got in again, groaning. She don't know when will her life stop from suffering and being tortured. "Jesus Christ," Gabriella expressed and sack her butt into the chair, "do you ever have to make my day any harder?" she asked as she glance over at her father.

"Watch your language, Gabriella." Mr. Montez said.

"Yeah, yeah... father." Gabriella said annoyed, "Explain me why I have to get married when I turned 18?" she asked, glancing at her father. Mr. Montez was silent but not because he don't know how she knew about that but how to explain it to her. "Because you have to run our company if I'm gone." he explained.

"Still not enough, dad. I'm too young to get married. Do you ever consider that?"

"Of course I do consider that. And besides, your fiance is a son of a friend of mine."

"What?" Gabriella asked, confused.

"Yes, you are getting married before you turned 20."

"Then, why do I have to get married as early as 18 if the limit is 20?" Gabriella asked.

"Get out now..." Mr. Montez ordered, pointing the door.

"But, you aren't answering me..." Gabriella said but cut off.

"Get out!" Mr. Montez shouted.

"You are afraid. You are a little coward." Gabriella said and got up from her seat and walked towards the door. She tilts her head a little backward and murmured loudly, "I hate you so much. I don't even know how mom loved you." she murmured loudly enough for her father to hear. She swung the door open and got out, slamming the door behind her.

Gabriella walked back into her room. She arrived at her door and swung it open. She got in and slammed the door closed. "He took everything away from me... my stuffs. Mom's love. And even my freedom. How could he? He isn't worth to be a father to me." Gabriella cried as she lied on her stomach in her bed. She don't want any of these. Even one. All she wanted is to get back to her normal life and be a simple girl with no guards following her and no maids serving her. She missed her life. "I want my life back." she cried again.


	3. New Bodyguard

She had fallen asleep fro quiet three sure hours. But an unwanted noise woke her up. Gabriella got up from her bed--completely annoyed-- rubbing her eyes angrily and stumping her feet into the carpet while walking towards the door. She was unaware of the thing that happened for the past three hours for being asleep. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon and she had dance class in an hour. She swung her door open to find two figures standing in front of the door. One was a woman who was short, with blond-golden hair, wearing maid clothes who Gabriella knew that it was named Layla. Gabriella don't know who the other figure was but she saw that he had golden shaggy hair, he was tall and he was wearing a formal tux that body guards usually wear in the White House. And not to mention, he had gorgeous blue eyes.

"What is the noise all about?" Gabriella yelled angrily, furrowing her brows and showing her annoyed face, "Don't you two know I'm sleeping. So annoying." Gabriella added and watch for the last time of the moment the guys eyes that was staring at her and slammed her door so loudly. She stopped behind the door, waiting for them to say a thing about her. _"Is she that arrogant?" _a manly voice said behind her back. Gabriella knew they would always say bad things about her because of her arrogance. Gabriella turned back again and open the door again, showing her mad face again. "Who the hell are you to tell things behind my back?" Gabriella asked the guy standing in front of her. He didn't respond for a while and looked over at Layla. He was nervous, you could say. "I'm your new body guard." Those words echoed in her head, hearing as he say who he was in her life. "New body guard?" Gabriella asked silently, leaning over to Troy from the door and pretty much don't believe what he just said.

"Daddy had something to do with it." Gabriella murmured, seems she was thinking for one thought. She leaned up again and screamed to the top of her lungs, "Daddy!" she screamed, jumping in her annoyance. She slammed the door behind her and walked into her father's room. That guy had no choice but to follow his mistress. Gabriella saw again the body guards beside her father's door and stop in front of them. She was flaming with fire. Anger, as we say. "Don't you two dare try to stop me or I'll kick your guts!" Gabriella warned and she walked inside the room seeing her father talking to one of his officials. "Dad!" she called, calling the attention of Mr. Montez. The official looked up at Gabriella, who didn't even bother to comb her devastated hair. "What are you doing here?" Mr. Montez asked.

"What is it with this new guard?" Gabriella asked annoyed. Mr. Montez glanced at his official, "I'll just talk to you later, Mr. Georges." He said, getting up and shaking the official's hand. The official walked out of the door and Gabriella just stand in front of the desk, not really bothering to sit in the chair. "Now, what is it with the new guard I have?" Gabriella asked again and Mr. Montez walked to Gabriella. "Yeah, I guess you met him already. He's quiet handsome, sweetie?" Mr. Montez said and Gabriella groaned for the millionth times of the day. she don't even get the thing how on earth he can call that guy handsome talking bad things behind her back. It was outrageous, no doubt. "Handsome?" she asked and scoffed not believing what just her father had said. He smiled as she asked that. She knew he was handsome for the outside... But still, it wasn't enough though. "Well, he is Troy... he'll be your body guard until you got married in a few months. He is nice to be your body guard and close friend." He said and walked into her front and she looked in his gray eyes that she had never seen for almost a month. Well, she didn't see those eyes when she argued about that wedding.

"But," Mr. Montez said again, sounding like he's lecturing his daughter for doing something wrong, "Just friends. Nothing more." he added, sounded like he is predicting something that might happen in her life. She scoffed again for the second time around and rolled her eyes not believing of what he just meant about that statement. "Dad," she called and looked at him in frustration. _He was so predictable,_ Gabriella thought. She's right her father was that much predictable. "Dad? Do you know what you are thinking? That I might fall in love with that guy? He is not my type." Gabriella added, so sure what she had just said. Mr. Montez shook his head in disbelief and said, "I'm making sure that you know your limits, Gabriella." he said.

"I know what my limits are... so, you don't have to worry. I know how to live my life, not some kind of girls there who would probably hook up--." Gabriella said, annoyed and noticed the look of her father. She knew he never wanted him to hear her say any of that but, it just came out of her mouth. It wasn't intended. "I'm sorry." Gabriella murmured silently and looked around, and turned to her famous father. "You really wanted me to have that body guard all the time?" she asked again and looking at her father, wanting to know the answer. She knew it was yes, but... she wanted to remove all of the thing around her that day, turning her back to her normal days. "Yes, of course. You are the President's daughter." he answered. She was right, it was a yes. Yes, as always. Whenever he said no, it was the things what Gabriella wanted but if yes, it was the things Gabriella never wanted. "See you later." Gabriella said and walked out of the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

She looked up and saw her _new_ body guard, standing waiting for her. She shook her head and walked back to her room. She saw a familiar figure walking opposite to her. She knew that clothes and fashion style that belongs to only one person. It was her dance teacher, Diane (Pronounced: Di-yan). "Diane, what are you doing here?" Gabriella asked and the unaware woman looked up at her, after looking at the papers she was reading. Gabriella stopped in front of the woman and smiled. "Well, I just have something to arrange." Diane said, fixing her eyeglasses and tugging the articled in her arms. "Well, what should I wear for the class?" Gabriella asked spontaneously. Diane looked for her schedule in the articles in her arms. "You don't have to look in your schedule. We have gangsta today." Gabriella reminded her and Diane looked at her, smiling.

"You have memorized your schedule. Well, wear something gangsta." Diane said and walked again away from Gabriella. Gabriella smiled as she watch the woman in black slacks and black coat, with white blouse inside, walked and enter her father's office. Gabriella shook her head and opened her door. "I'm sorry about what happen a while ago, Ms. Montez." her body guard said who had a name Troy. _He was apologizing, wasn't he?_ Gabriella asked herself. "Are you apologizing or just trying to catch some attention from me?" Gabriella asked, turning around to him, seeing that he had his hands tucked inside his pockets. "I'll take the first one: Apologizing. Well, I bet your know something about me." he said, smiling, flashing his wonderful smiled that Gabriella thought was the most beautiful.

"Yeah, I know you... Dad told me about you." she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and scoffing. She don't much talk to her body guards and she even don't like befriends with them. She just like them sooner or later. Troy smiled again, not sure what to say. He don't want to get his _boss_ mad again. "Yes, of course you have to know me." he said, looking up at her. Gabriella's face turned into a little bit more arrogant and sarcastic than before after hearing hi say those words. "Are you insulting me?" she asked him, unusual. She wasn't used to ask those things because none of her guards or even maid and friends have talked to her like that. He was arguing. "No, Ms. Montez. I'm just saying what you have to know." he disagreed.

Gabriella scoffed in disbelief. He had just predicted her what to know? Is that true? She looked around, completely pissed off and obstructed. She don't know what to do. It was unofficial. A body guard can talk back to a president's daughter like that? "I know what i have to know, so. Move off." Gabriella said and slammed the door. Troy knew she was pissed for her look. He smiled. On the other side of the door, Gabriella still don't believe he had just talked to her like that.

* * *

**I know its short but, review please. Love you!**


	4. Helping hand

Gabriella knew that Troy was standing beside her door. Gabriella opened her huge closet and found lots and lots of clothes in different fashion types. She doesn't know what to wear. Diane said she should wear gangster. What about that? She walked into the other cabinet to find cargo shorts and pink t-shirts. She grabbed one of those and walked into her shoe rack and found sneakers. She knew her father would really be disappointed at her, seeing her like that. The president always wanted to see her in her formal clothes but Gabriella doesn't want any of his rules.

Gabriella walked into her closet again and grabbed a pink jacket and her hat, of course. She walked into her bed to fix her things in her purse. Her phone, her wallet, and of course, her locket. She shouldn't forget her locket. That was the locket that her mom gave her before the accident. It was probably the most important thing in the world. She's in a deep thought. _I miss you, mom... so much,_ Gabriella thought. She remembered all the things her mom always did to her. Make her breakfasts in bed, join her in her dance and singing class, laying out her clothes... Her mom got the best fashion type.

KNOCK... KNOCK...

She was snapped out.

She placed the locket in her purse and wears her hat in her head and her hair was a little messy for being wet after she just finished having a quick shower. She don't want him around her. Who am I talking about? Troy Bolton, her new body guard. Why? No one knows. She just walked towards her door and swung it open but as slowly as it could be. She peeked her head out of the door and saw her body guard standing beside her door, drinking coffee. He actually didn't noticed the door was open. She smiled and decided to call him. She cleared her throat and he glanced at her. "Who knocked in my door? It seemed to be important." Gabriella said and Troy faced her completely.

"It was Layla, Miss Montez... she said that you should be going for your classes." Troy said and lowered his coffee. Gabriella slowly nodded and closed the door behind her. She smoothened her clothes and fixed her hat and turned to her older body guard. "Let's go, I'm late." Gabriella said and walked before him. He followed her with the empty cup in linked in his fingers. He passed another maid and gave the cup and runs after Gabriella to open the car door. Gabriella stepped into the passenger seat just beside the driver's seat and Troy runs into the other side just after he closed the car door and jumped into his driving seat.

They drove out of the gate and Troy drove into her classes. It will be 20 minute trip with no conversations. A boring one. Troy wasn't really into talking to his bosses but, he wanted to get close to her, as a request from the President. "Miss Montez?" he called to the woman sitting beside him, putting some touch on her face. Gabriella hummed in her answer. He sighed in his nervousness if she would just ignore him. "Can I ask you personal questions?" he asked again, trying to focus on the way.

"Oh come on.." Gabriella snorted and Troy kept taking glances at her. He wasn't expecting her to say those words. "I know that line. Dad used to ask you to be friends with me and I'll be friends with you. Well, don't hope because it's a little impossible for us to know each other more than this." Gabriella spat back, knowing all of it. She knew he asked her why and no doubt, he definitely asked. "Why?" he asked so concerned. Gabriella laughed at that question. Troy furrowed her brows, seeing her laughing. "You know, I actually thought you are gonna asked me why and I'm right. You asked me, indeed. And the answer for your question is after you just say words behind my back. Do you want to know that word? Arrogant... I heard it behind my door and I'm completely devastated about it!" Gabriella yelled at him. She closed her purse after she got all of the make up kits in it. She looked out the window, trying to hide her anger. She had never been called arrogant.

Yes, she's been nice and everyone knows that. She's just angry whenever she was interrupted by someone or something while doing something. She sighed in depression. "I'm so sorry, Miss Montez." he apologized. _He is here again, apologizing._ Gabriella thought. He pulled into the garage of the so called dance studio. Gabriella got out of the car, not wanting him to open the door and walked angrily inside the studio. Troy shook his head about what had just happened.

Gabriella swung the door open and saw Diane facing the windows and talking over the phone. "Yes... yes.." Diane said and she hung up. Diane turned around and saw Gabriella. She recognized one face that Gabriella always did whenever she's depressed. "Hey, someone's not in the mood." Diane said and looked over at Gabriella. Gabriella gave her a death glare if Diane would wanted to know about it. "Okay, I'm not prying... I just wanted some clues so I can help you." Diane said. Gabriella face the large mirror in front of her and began stretching her flexible body. She was really flexible that she can join some acrobatic shows. She slowly slides down and ends up into a perfect split. "He thinks he is just a little into me... I mean, he thinks I can befriend with him after he call me arrogant? In his dreams." Gabriella said.

"So, who are we talking about?" Diane asked as she watch as Gabriella stretches. Gabriella gave her another death glare and Diane still wanted to know. "My body guard. He was told again by Daddy that he should be friends with me and me vice versa." Gabriella said annoyed and glanced at the door to see Troy standing beside the door. Diane laughed at her, walking over to the cassette player and pressed one button. The music starts playing. Gabriella can't break the death glare at her body guard. She stand up and moved in the beat of the music.

One second, she know the moves and steps... But she's still deciding if she can really befriends with that pathetic guy. Calling her arrogant is making her real mad. No one has ever called her that way. No one. She was still moving into the beat of the gangster music and she just... Crap. She fell out of her balance. She thought she broke her leg. She can't move her leg, even an inch away. She was right, it broken. "Ahh... Diane, help." she called and Diane walked to her in concern and examined her leg. That Troy, her body guard, walked towards her and asked, "Are you fine?" It was so horrible in her eyes that he would ask her like that because she wouldn't cry for help if she's okay.

"You are asking me those kind of question? Yes! I'm completely fine." Gabriella yelled at him and tried to stand up but didn't succeed. She got up but she suddenly fell and he caught her. "Do you have any first aid kits here?" Troy asked Diane and she just nodded walking towards the small cabinet where the kits were supposed to be. Diane walked back to them with the kits in her hand. "Here," she handed him the kit. Troy accepted it. He carried Gabriella into the small couch and sat her there. "I'm sorry about the yelling..." Gabriella said and Troy just smiled at her. He knelt down in front of her and open the kit to find some bandages. He grabbed it and rolled it over her injured leg. Gabriella felt his hands were soft while he was just holding her ankle. She found it soft. Troy finished rolling and grabbed the bandage lock and attached it.

"You okay now?" Diane asked Gabriella, her hand on her knees and leaning over to Gabriella. Gabriella slowly nodded her head before saying, "Yes, I am now fine... I guess I should leave now in the fact I can't dance anymore for this day. I'll go attend my singing class." she said. Diane got up and said, "Oh, I totally forgot..." she said and walked over her desk and look for something. She found music piece that was for Gabriella. Diane walked to Gabriella and handed her the piece. "Elena said that will be the song you'll be singing in your debut. She said it was a duet." Diane said and saw the hilarious face that Gabriella made after she just heard the word 'duet'. Gabriella dropped her mouth to thee floor.

"No, I'm not doing duets... And if I would, who would it be?" Gabriella said.

"She said it will be your fiancé..." Diane answered.

"What? You know," Gabriella said, "I totally know about that I'm getting married but, doing a duet with my fiancé isn't good. I don't even know his name." Gabriella added.

"You still don't know? Well, I know..." Diane said, "A clue: You know him..." she added.

"I don't need clues... and I still don't wanna meet him..."Gabriella said, "I need to get home now..." Gabriella said and grabbed her purse. She got up and walked in the way the limps walk or we call 'bandy'. She swung the doors open and she walked out of the studio and into the car. She's really having a hard time in walking and Troy noticed that. "Aw..." Gabriella whispered slowly while walking near the car. It was still far away. "Aw!" she screamed and she nearly fell into the ground but she was wrong. She fell but not in the ground, but in his strong arms. He carried and he walked towards the car and open it. He placed her in the passenger seat and he walked over the other side of the car and he drove off. Gabriella was now feeling something weird inside her for being so arrogant towards Troy. He is helping her and she is treating him so bad.

"I'm sorry... about all the yelling and scolding..." Gabriella started and looked over at Troy. Troy glanced at her, flashing his tiny smile that Gabriella found so much adorable. "It's nothing... I mean, I've been so questionable lately and you are supposed to be irritated with me asking lots of questions now that you knew you are getting married." he answered her back. She was still feeling that thing even though he already he said. Guilt. Guilt. Guilt. That word was commanding her mind and body. "I'm still sorry... and thanks by the way for carrying me and everything." she said.

"It's fine... you rest. You have to rest." Troy said.

Soon, Troy pulled into the garage and Gabriella unbuckle her seatbelt. Troy opened his door and run over to Gabriella to open his mistress's door. Gabriella got out her foot and Troy looked down at her. "Can you walk?" Troy asked, looking down at her. Gabriella grabbed her purse and looked up at him. "I don't think so, my legs still hurts." With that, Troy leaned down at carry her out of the car and into the White House. Gabriella wasn't now feeling guilty but something more. Something comfortably awkward. She felt comfortable in his arms. He was so strong to carry her. It was perfect. She never felt herself before in a man's arms, except for her father. But, she knew something was with that guy that makes her so attached to him. He was so handsome... her father was right. But how on earth can she easily give up on this guy if her past bodyguards took a long time to get so close to her? How? That was the question that echoed in her mind.

They were both greeted by Layla who was wiping her hands with a dry towel. "What happened?" Layla asked and she opened Gabriella's room door. Troy got into the room for the first time. Layla stayed in the door, waiting for an answer. "She fell while dancing..." Troy answer, facing Layla. Layla nodded her head and said, "I'll just tell Mr. Montez." Layla said and slowly closed the door. Troy turned around again to walked into the bed but, he accidentally fell because of the mess he just bump. They both end up on the floor with Troy on top. "I'm so sorry." Troy said and he found her brown chocolate eyes. He can't take his eyes off of her. It was just perfect. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but she can't say anything. "I guess you could help me go to my bed." Gabriella said.

Troy quickly got up and carried her again and to her bed. "Thanks." The only thing Gabriella was able to say. Troy nodded his head and pointing the door and said, "If you need something, I'll be out..." Troy said and Gabriella nodded her head. Troy walked out of the room. Gabriella sighed in depression. _Why am I so nervous when he was near me?_ Gabriella asked herself, half annoyed yet half confused. _I just met him today..._ she added in her thought.

* * *

**I know it's short... But do you like it? Will Gabriella be able to be nice to him? Review please...**


	5. Swollen Ankle

Troy stands firmly beside his mistress's door. He was guarding her door like every guards used to do. He was expecting his mistress would call him in order to help her with things now that her leg is injured. He was just standing there, checking his watch every minute. "Troy!" He heard her call in pain. He knew she was in pain because of her voice a little horrible and shaky. "Yes, Miss Montez?" Troy asked, facing the closed door. While waiting for an answer, he heard a loud thud into the carpet that was lying on the floor and without warning, he entered the room. He saw her sitting on her ass on the floor with her hands on her heels. _Why is she wearing heels now that her leg is broken?_ Troy asked himself. Gabriella threw her heels into the other side and massaged her swollen ankle.

Troy walked to Gabriella and help her up. "Why are you wearing heels? You're leg is still broken." Troy said and he placed her into the bed. Troy can see it in her eyes. She wanted to make her leg better. But wearing heels making it worse. "I just want to to make it better. I can't just stay in here without doing anything." Gabriella said, still massaging her swollen leg and ankle. Troy sighed and shook his head in disbelief that she is a little stubborn than ever. "But, wearing heels will just make it any worse." Troy answered and Gabriella looked at him worried. She don't know what she got herself into.

"But, if you still want to wear heels, you have to be careful." Troy added. Gabriella was now fine. She thought that her craziness in wearing heels with her ankle broken will take away her chance to walk again. "Can you help me? I'm supposed now that I know that I'm getting married, Dad will arrange a dinner meeting for me and _my_ fiancé... And I can show myself like this; with a broken ankle." Gabriella said. Troy looked down at the floor, seems to be thinking something. Gabriella was waiting for an answer. "You sure you wanna do this?" Troy asked, looking up at her. He met her chocolate brown eyes with his icy blue eyes. Gabriella can't break the eye contact he is making. It was s strong. It felt like the contact is connected by some kind of spark of electricity. In order to say something, Gabriella nodded her head and say, "Yes... yes." Troy broke the contact and that made Gabriella felt something, something she lost. She lost his contact. Gabriella knew that was weird but it felt like it was something important.

"Okay," Troy said and he led out his hand and Gabriella accepted it and got up. Troy held her arms to help her walk slowly in feet. They are again touching or rather way, making skin contact. A while ago, it was eye contact. Eye contact it better but skin contact it worse. Flow of Electricity in their skin is really flowing too fast. They felt something awkward and unexpected. It was way weird. Troy can't focus on supporting her and he can feel that they will fall into the ground. Gabriella, on the other hand, was feeling the same. Things are going faster and faster. Until... a loud thud was heard when Troy tripped from the heels that was scattered in the floor and they fell unto the floor for the second time of the day. But, Gabriella was on top and something unexpected happen. Lips crashed on lips.

They didn't expect that thing to happen. They opened their eyes wide and Gabriella got up from him and looked confused. She remembered all the things but it was just a little fast to remember everything that can happen. Troy got up and rubbed his forehead in confused. "I...I...I'm sorry." Troy said and he can't even make the direct contact that had been forming a while ago. He can't look at her straight in the eyes. Gabriella shook her head and said, "No, it isn't your fault. Let's just forget about it, okay?" Gabriella said, "We'll never talk about it again... ever." she added, "Now go..." she ordered and he obeyed without asking questions or complain. Gabriella walked back into bed, limping and sat down. She touched her lips just to remember that moment, the thing they crashed each others lips. She blushed and she don't know why.

_Oh, why am I feeling so much comfortable around him? But his kiss was so soft and I love it. Oh god, Gabriella... shut the hell up! Remember your limits... you should not forget about your limits. You are the first daughter and you should protect your name. God, help me._ Gabriella thought. She don't even know why she was feeling those kind of things. It was real awkwardly weird. More than enough?

Meanwhile, Troy closed the room door and he saw the President standing in front. He was afraid that he heard about the little argument between his daughter and him. "Good Afternoon, Mr. President." Troy greeted. The man in his mid-forties just looked at him so suspicious. _I'm dead_, Troy thought. "What are you doing in my daughter's room?" Mr. President asked, raising a brow. Troy don't know what to explain. "Um, she asked me something." Troy said, half lying. Why half? Maybe because she really asked him to help her but he didn't answered it to the president more specific. _Please, don't let him asked any more questions about that,_ Troy begged in his mind. "Okay," Mr. Montez said and nodded his head, "Is she fine? I heard that she had broken he leg." he asked again.

"Yes... She's perfectly fine." Troy answered.

"Great and please tell her that I wanted to talk to her in my office." Mr. Montez said again and walked back to his office. His bodyguards follow him and Troy sighed in relief. He turned to the door and knock so silent and waiting for a response. "Who is it?" A lady behind the door answered whom Troy believe to be Gabriella. "Um," he started with his voice a little shaky in nervous. He don't know where to start even his message was just easier to say but he can't still say anything because of what had just happened a while ago.

Then, the door slowly flung open and Troy looked in shook to see Gabriella in her bathrobe. "Yes?" Gabriella asked calmly and raising her brow. Troy is getting more and more nervous not that he can see her eyes. "Well, your father wants to talk to you... in his office." He said. Finally, he got the chance to say that. Gabriella nodded her head and bit her bottom lip, "Tell him, I'll just take a shower." she said. Gabriella was just about to close the door when Troy spoke. He don't know why but, he is growing concern about her and her swollen ankle. "How is your leg? Does it still hurt?" he asked. Gabriella faced him smiling. _He is concern about me,_ Gabriella thought, _but why? _"It's better, my leg is better than before thanks for asking." Gabriella said and completely closed the door. Troy sighed in relief because of what he just did.

Meanwhile, Gabriella blushed as she closed that door. She don't know why. Both of them are feeling the same. They felt awkward all the way. Gabriella made her way into the bathroom and she looked at her clothes that was laid into her bed for the last time before she can enter the bathroom. It was perfect. She entered the bathroom and slowly closed the door.

Soon enough, Gabriella was walking down the hall with Troy following her. Gabriella was wearing a turquoise top, black shorts and a low heeled sandals. She was holding her LG KS360 pink cellphone in her hand. She wasn't limping, she can now walk straight. Her ankle didn't hurt again. It was fast though. She stopped in front of her father's door and the guards made her way. Gabriella walked towards the door and finally learned to knock. She was calm... "Come in..." a voice said, coming from inside, whom Gabriella knew to be her father's. Gabriella twisted the door knob and get into the room. Troy remained outside.

"Dad, you wanted to see me?" Gabriella asked politely, still standing in front of the door. Her father got up and placed the papers back into his desk. He was going to tell her something and Gabriella was expecting for the dinner with _her_ fiancé. She knew her father so well that he wanted everything to be done as soon as it can be. "I arranged a dinner for your fiancé's family and our family... I need you to get ready for that dinner." He said, without warning. She was right, he arranged a dinner meeting. Good thing is she can now walk properly and normally. But she thought, he really didn't care. He can't even ask her if she's now fine with her swollen ankle and leg. He can't even make a longer conversation to make their relationship stronger. He was a busy man and being that busy man keeps them apart... so much apart.

"Yes, Dad..." Gabriella said, after thinking all of those things. He sat on his main seat just behind his desk and looked over at Gabriella. "How was your ankle?" he asked. It was too late to ask those kind of things. Gabriella took her deep breath in disbelief in how her father can ask her those questions so late. It was late."It's was fine... it's just hurt for about an hour and it's better now." Gabriella said calmly, not wanting him to see her irritation about his questions. "Okay, we'll leave before evening arrives." he said and Gabriella turned around, opening the door. She got out and walked towards her door without even saying anything. Troy began to follow her again, and Gabriella's tears came running down her cheeks. She's hurt. She don't even think she'll be loved and be free again.

"The charity will make me feel better." Gabriella muttered and walked inside her room leaving Troy outside.

* * *

**Hey! I loved you reviews, but what do you think about this one? Is it good? By the way, what does she mean about the charity? Review please!**


	6. Out of the White house

She was ready. She's ready for the dinner meeting, her father called. She hate being in those kind of dinners in fancy hotels and restaurants. Why can't it just be a simple dinner in the house? It didn't even have differences with having lunch in fancy restaurants because foods and dishes in the White house is just like in those kind of restaurant, delicious and world-class. She shook her head as she thought of those. She looked herself into the long vertical mirror to see that she was wearing a long sleeved dress that is just thigh cut, a violet heels, and bringing her fuchsia purse, a purple sunglasses (for her style) and of course, her LG KS360 cellphone. (Dresses will all be soon in the profile). She loved her attitude in being some kind of fashion expertise. It was perfect.

Gabriella knew someone would knock in and disturb her again in her business though she's not doing anything, except look herself in the mirror. She put on her locket around her neck. It had a heart shape pendant with a picture of her and her mom inside. She missed her mom. She don't want to remember anything about her past but sometimes she can't blame herself. It keeps coming inside her sophisticated mind. "I miss you mom." Gabriella whispered and smiled.

She took a glance in her bed to see another set of clothes lying on her bed. She wanted the time would just go so much fast so better will come up with again. "I promised mom... I'll make the charity better and show dad that it is worth it to have that charity." She told herself again. She grabbed her phone from her purse to check if someone sent her message but, there was none. She sighed and she jumped off the ground after she hear a loud knock. Yes, she was expecting that and she don't know why she was startled. Maybe the knock was just so loud. She groaned and put her phone back inside her purse. She walked into the door and flung it open. She found her sickly bodyguard standing in front of her. "Are you sick?" Gabriella noticed. He didn't answer. She still waited raising an eyebrow at him ad so he decided to say something, "No, Miss Montez... just some cough and colds." he said. Gabriella chuckled hearing those. She was growing concern at him. He seem to be important. Is that true?

She don't believe him. "Really?" Gabriella asked and smiled. He slowly nodded his head and more coughs came out of his mouth. He sniffled. Gabriella walked back into her room and into her medicine box. Is she really going to give him medicines? She walked back into the door that was left open and handed Troy the medicines she grabbed. "No thank you..." Troy said rejecting the medicines. "And your father said that you always leave to go to your best friend's working bar somewhere here in Washington D.C. I was said to accompany you." He added, trying to change the subject. Gabriella laughed at what she heard. She continued to laugh and Troy confusedly looked at her. "Are you... trying to change... the subject?" Gabriella asked, often stopping because she can't get over of her laugh. Troy flipped his arms crossed and raised and eyebrow at her. "No..." he lied. It was all draw into his face that he actually sucked in lying.

Gabriella laughed again and the maids passing smiled as they hear the real laugh of Gabriella. They never heard her laugh... ever. It was the first time they heard her laugh like that, very crazy. "Okay... here's the deal." Gabriella said, still laughing. She smiled and it was the most beautiful smile Troy had ever saw since he saw her in the first place. "You can accompany me to the place I am going on every night if you take this medicine. I have never took any of my guards into that place. I always escape." she added, and now she can hold her laugh. Troy thought for a second. He don't know. Maybe it was just a trick. He's never really fond of medicine like those. "You promise?" he asked. Gabriella make an undesirable face, or rather evilly smile. "Promise..." she said and he grabbed the medicines.

Honestly, it was all planned in her head. She always and will always broke her promise, especially in her guards. She promised her mom that no one would know abut that charity because she's dead... in father. He'll just throw the charity away. He'll take away all the money from her and ground her for all of her life. Or worse. It can be worse... You know, her father. The strictest. She can't trust anybody, even the guy in front of her.

On the other hand, Troy wasn't really into breaking deals but... he's not fond of this medicines. He had been in and out of the hospital for the years he had lived in this mortal world. But, trying won't kill you, right? Maybe he should try. But what if... she won't do what she promised? What if she escaped? That are the thing that Troy had in his mind. He wasn't sure but he should try. Maybe it isn't bad.

"Aren't you going to drink that? Or you can't come with me?" Gabriella asked, checking out her nails that was polished with pink with white lines at the end. Troy walked away and headed to the kitchen. Gabriella smiled and she jumped at the voice that startled her. "I know what are you up to... you can't even keep up a promise." Layla said, raising her eyebrow. Gabriella turned to her with evilly face. "Just don't tell him." Gabriella said and Layla shook her head in disbelief. "By the way, why does her look so afraid when I gave him some medicines?" Gabriella asked, whispering. Layla tugged the newly dried towels into her chest and leaned to Gabriella, "I heard he went in and out of the hospital for his entire life." Layla said, so unsure. Gabriella felt a little pity for him. Why would he went in and out of the hospital? All she knew is hospital kills... That place killed her mom. That is the one place she's been afraid come. She never wanted to go in that place. Her mom had car accident and her mom taught her that whatever happens, just pray to God and He'll grant your wish and He'll help you. She prayed... but the doctors told her that her mom was gone. They did all they can. Gabriella can hear her mom's voice in her head that they didn't want her to live anymore... Gabriella swore to herself that she won't enter that thing. Flick...

A flick on someone's fingers snapped her out of her daydreams. She shook her head and blinked her eyes a couple of time and looked around to see Troy standing in front of her. "What?" she gave him a questioning look. Troy smiled at her and Gabriella's remained in that face. "Your father had already gone to the hotel, totally thinking that you still aren't prepared." Troy said. Gabriella dropped her mouth. He left her all alone again. "He really never had the nerve to wait me..." Gabriella muttered and stumped her foot. Troy just looked at her, "You know," he started, "I could tell you you were daydreaming." he added.

"Why?" Gabriella shortly asked. _Does he have the ability to read minds?_ Gabriella thought. "Because I was calling your name for five times and you didn't respond. And one thing: I can see it in your eyes." He answered. They arrived in the car and her opened the door of the back seat and Gabriella entered. _He really can read minds_, Gabriella thought. Troy got into the driver's seat and they went off. Gabriella grabbed her phone and called her friend, the one known as Taylor McKessie and soon to be a Danforth. She swore, she knew he was looking at her in the rear view mirror. "Stop staring at me..." Gabriella said, her phone on her ear and she was talking to Troy. "How did you know I'm looking at you?" Troy asked, still driving.

"Ha-ha." It was a fake laugh from Gabriella, "Your presence tells me that. And focus on the direction... I don't want to die." Gabriella added and the phone kept ringing. Then, a voice spoke over the phone saying, _"Sorry... the number you are calling is unattended or out of coverage area, please try your call later." _Gabriella removed the phone from her ear and pressed lots of buttons. "Oh, try me, McKessie... Revenge from me is a little sweet." Gabriella said and put the phone again on her ear. The phone rings and rings again. Troy silently laughed about that and Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "What are you laughing at?" Gabriella asked sarcastically.

"Nothing, just noticed something about you..." Troy answered, changing his gear. Gabriella scoffed and the phone kept ringing. "What was it this time?" Gabriella asked again, more sarcastic. Troy looked in her eyes by the rear view mirror. "That sometimes, you are sarcastic and harsh... and sometimes, you are nice. How do you make that pattern?" Troy said. It was non-sense. But to Gabriella, it does make sense. Especially the first one: Sarcastic and... harsh. "It's none of your business... I'm trying to call someone." Gabriella said and finally the phone was answer. "Taylor!" Gabriella burst out. Troy put a finger to cover one of his ears because Gabriella was just behind him and the car is a little crowded.

_"Jeez, Gab... what's with you again?" Taylor asked._

"Just a bodyguard who called me sarcastic and harsh." Gabriella answered. Troy laughed at that.

_"Really? Well, maybe you did become way harsh to him."_

"Taylor... I'm warning you." Gabriella said.

_"Okay, I'm sorry.." Taylor chuckled, "By the way, the boxes are now ready. When are you coming?"_

"Okay, tell them I'll be around nine this evening." Gabriella said.

_"Fine, now... what's new?" Taylor said, changing the subject._

"Oh, I'm on my way to a dinner meeting with my fiance."

_"Really? I read the headlines and I'm sorry." Taylor said, "Do you know who it is?"_

"No, and I don't even wanna know. I just wish he's a little caring and understanding."

_"Well, it's better. Chad is playing more time in his basketball thing."_

"Oh, I'll talk to him about that later. And I have lots and lots of things to tell you."

_"Okay, see you... Love ya, babe." Taylor said._

"See you later, love you, babe." Gabriella said and hung up. She took another glance at her body guard. She looked at her purse and grabbed her wallet. She opened it and check if she had her money. "Is that your boyfriend?" Troy asked, curiously. Gabriella laughed at that and shook her head. "Are you jealous?" Gabriella asked the weirdest question. It was real weird. "No, why would I?" Troy answered.

"Then, why are you asking me that questions? Is it business?" Gabriella spat at him.

"Just curious." Troy answered. Troy don't even know why he asked that one. It was a little awkward to ask that thing. It was real awkward. Gabriella knew he should know that because if it was her boyfriend (thought she haven't got any boyfriend) her father should know about it before her father can kill that guy. Confused? But, her father is the president. Now that he was getting so much overprotective about his daughter. He should be knowing lots of things. But is the things he knew about Gabriella enough for him to call a great father? I guess not. He don't know much about his daughter. He spends lots and lots of time in his business. He only knew about thirty percent of Gabriella's life.

"Okay," Gabriella said, " It isn't my boyfriend because I don't have one. It's my best friend." Gabriella added. Troy slowly nodded his head. Then, the trip went silent. It was so quiet.


	7. Marbleized Hotel

**A/N: Oh hey... Here's another chapter and I'm planning of a dramatic ending for this one with a mysterious sequel... Does it look like great? Well, problems coming up again... Enjoy! Mom attacks again!**

Her heels are tickling in the marble ground, catching the attention of the attendants and some celebrities. Gabriella flipped her hair back from her shoulder and tugging her clutch in her thighs. She don't know why they are staring at her. It was so weird. She can see her favorite actress and actor. The couple of all times... Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens. Gabriella walked to them and Troy don't know where she was going. "Good evening, Miss Montez..." Zac greeted, putting his arms around his girlfriends waist. Vanessa smiled at Gabriella. "Can I have your autograph? I mean, don't give if you don't like." Gabriella asked. Zac looked down at her girlfriend, who was looking at her bag. "I think the pleasure is ours, Miss Montez." Zac said, looking at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and looked back at Troy to be sure if he was still there. "Oh, please... call me Gabriella." Gabriella said, to Zac.

Zac looked behind Gabriella and saw a familiar guy who he believe have played in LA Lakers for almost 3 months. "Hey, I know you..." Zac said, pointing at Troy. Troy looked at him in confusion. Gabriella looked back to see Troy looking confuse. Gabriella looked back to Zac and asked, "You do?" Zac nodded his head. Zac was trying to remember. Troy don't want to remember his past about his popularity. He was one of the LA Lakers that is known for the coming second Kobe Bryant. He quit Lakers for being in and out of the hospital. "Yes, he plays for Lakers for three months and quit because he has been and in and out of the hospital. Vanessa idolizes him." Zac said. Gabriella dropped her mouth. Someone is much more popular than her. Zac walked to Troy and Troy don't know what to do, "Can I have your autograph?" Zac asked. Gabriella dropped her jaw lower than before and Vanessa handed her the autograph. "Thanks, I hope you can come to my birthday on fifth day of April." Gabriella said.

"Sure will do." Vanessa said, sweetly. She walked to Troy and handed him a paper. "Autograph please." Vanessa said. Gabriella smiled seeing her body guard idolized by her favorite actors. Troy signed in their paper and said, "Thanks." Zac put his arms again on Vanessa's waist and said, "I'll see you in your debut party." Zac said and Gabriella blushed about that. It was so cute. "We'll see you around..." Vanessa said and walked away with Zac. Gabriella sighed in relief and she don't know why. She continued to walk into the elevator. She don't want to break the fact she just knew about Troy. Maybe some other time.

Gabriella stepped into the elevator and pressed the button with number fourteen. She looked around the uncrowded elevator and saw the name of the hotel, _WDC Grand Hotel_. She found the hotel so much elegant that Zac and Vanessa would be there. It was so elegant with its floor marbleized, it's wall with expensive wallpapers, it's counter with expensive granite and everything that will make the hotel the fanciest.

Soon, the elevator opened and Gabriella walked out with Troy following her. Troy walked a little faster over Gabriella to open the private room door for the dinner. Gabriella smiled at him with pleasure and entered the room. Troy was left outside. _No, I shouldn't be smiling at him like that. I should keep my limits up and keep being way harsh and sarcastic to him,_ Gabriella thought. She should really keep an eye o her limits or she'll be dead. She being nice to him and if she did, worst will come. She'll fall for him. If she did, her father will kill him. It's going to be worse. _Never mind about that Gabriella, think about your fiance now._ Gabriella thought again. She looked back to see his shoulder showing off in the vertical window from the door. She smiled, half fake and half real. Gabriella found her father sitting in a table for three that was full. She could see her Auntie Darby and Uncle Vance. She knew it. Her fiance... Ryan Evans. But, where is he? He's not in the table. "Dad, you left me at home." Gabriella said, and Greg Montez looked up at his dreadfully looking daughter. "Oh, you're here." Greg said, getting up and hugged his daughter. _Oh please... acting a little loving to me_, Gabriella groaned while saying that in his mind.

Gabriella pulled away, just getting rid about her father's acting. "Yeah, I am here... now, where my fiance?" Gabriella said. Greg looked back on the other side of the room to see a man with a hat on his head, wearing a white tux and blue polo shirt inside and sitting on the chair. "Right, setting up a private table for us." Gabriella said sarcastically and walked toward their own_ private_ table. She sat opposite to her fiance. He had blond hair, white complexion and he don't like a little sarcastic. He seemed nice and he is a good friend if Gabriella and she didn't think about getting married to him. She don't even feel affection from him. It's just like... friends and nothing more. Something make sense... Why is she feeling that Ryan is just her friend now that they are trapped in an arranged marriage and Troy, she'll having some affection from him and her to him now that they are prohibited to end up falling? _Why is Troy involve here? God, stop it!_ Gabriella thought and scolded her mind. "Well, you are my fiance?" Gabriella asked and raised her eyebrow, flipping her arms crossed.

Ryan was shy. "Come on, Ryan. No one ever wanted this marriage except for my self-conscious and selfish father." Gabriella added, comforting Ryan from being ashamed. Gabriella smiled at her friend or fiance. It was weird. "I know... I'm just. I don't know." Ryan said, not knowing what to say. He is a little nervous, Gabriella could figure that one out. Gabriella and Ryan never wanted any of this. If they only could think of a better reason to have a disengagement. "Don't worry, Ryan. You'll be a good husband. I know that." Gabriella said, holding his hand. Ryan smiled and the doors flung open, causing the two to look back. The waiters came right in their table to serve their world-class dinner. They have white spaghetti that Gabriella believed to be the best spaghetti in the America can only be found in Washington, D.C... Specifically: In that hotel. The chefs have something in that pasta that no one can ever have. It was real delicious. Not too sweet nor too tasty, just right. Gabriella started to eat her pasta elegantly and chew it in her mouth, slowly. Ryan did the same.

"I love this pasta... It's delicious." Gabriella said, after swallowing her food inside her mouth. Ryan smiled at her and wipe some sauce in Gabriella's lips with the napkin. "Thanks. You're wonderful, Ry." Gabriella said, smiling. Then, they continued eating, talking about somethings that might come up when they are already married and the kids, the wedding preparations and other things.

Soon, Gabriella's phone rings and she grabbed it, still laughing at what Ryan had told her about his sister- another close friend of Gabriella, Sharpay. She looked into her phone and saw that it was past quarter to nine. She promised Taylor she'll come at nine and no reason to be late. Help... Gabriella looked at Ryan and fixed her things inside her purse. She pushed a little away her plate with an unfinished desert. Ryan don't know what she was doing. "Ry, I should be going. I have to go." Gabriella said and got up, picking up her purse, and leaning to kiss Ryan on his cheeks, not as a fiance but as a friend. Control some malice, please. Gabriella walked up to her father's table and the three human beings were confused why she was there. "Dad, I have to go." Gabriella said.

"What?" Greg asked Gabriella, narrowing his eyes and furrowing his eyebrows. Gabriella sighed and looking really stressed. She looked in her wrist and realized that she had forgotten to wear her watch. "Dad, I have to go. So, if your aren't going home. I'm leaving." Gabriella said, half annoyed and the other half.. don't think it's good. Half worrying. Where is she going? Where? Greg Montez and the two Evans were just left there watching as Gabriella as she leave the room. "What is wrong with her?" Darby asked, at Greg. Greg looked at Darby and faked a smile, "Let's just excuse her." Greg said and looked again at the door to see Gabriella talking to Troy.

Meanwhile, while Greg was talking to Darby, Gabriella closed the door, tugging the purse on her thigh and she tried to continue walking. Troy noticed her mistress walking out ad decided to call her. "Gabriella." he called. No idea in his mind why he called her by her name. Gabriella stopped walking in confusion on why he called her by her name. No one knows. Troy dropped her mouth, trying to say something but no words can come out in his mouth. He was speechless. Gabriella slowly turned around, her mouth dropped and gave him a death glare. "What did you just called me?" Gabriella asked.

"I'm sorry... I meant is Miss Montez..." Troy excused. He never meant that. Before Gabriella can open the door, Troy was thinking of his growing affection to Troy. Throughout the day that Troy was with Gabriella, there is a big possibility that affection can grow faster especially when she is attractive. "Don't ever call me again in my name. We are not close!" Gabriella spat at him and tried to walk away again. The last sentence hit and killed the hell out of him. Of Troy. She's getting harsh again... "Miss Montez, where are you going?" Troy asked, following her. Gabriella continued walking and she pressed the button beside the elevator. Troy stopped beside her. "Where are you going?" Troy asked, pulling her arms making her face him. Gabriella gave him another death glare. "It's none of your business." Gabriella asked and the the elevator slide open. Gabriella pulled Troy out of her and entered the elevator. She pressed some buttons and she pointed Troy, "And don't you dare try to follow me." she warned and the doors closed.

Troy brushed his hair and looked right and left, trying to know where he would go. He runs into his left side.

Soon, Gabriella arrived in the ground floor to find the attendants scattered around the place. Gabriella runs outside the hotel. "Good Evening, Miss Montez." One of the attendants greeted and soon more of the attendants she can cross greeted her again. She can't greet back and she just opened the hotel doors and found her limousine parked on the side. Gabriella runs into the car and opened the compartment. "Ouch!" she screamed after she hurt herself but the car door. She held her index finger and put it in her mouth to take away the pain. "Ouch.. ouch.." Gabriella kept on saying. She grabbed a white with a little red linings bag that she packed before she leaved the White House. She glanced again on her phone to see what time is it... 5 minutes remaining before nine and she had 15 minutes in traveling. "God, I'm late. I have never so much late." Gabriella groaned and check the bag if the contents are the right ones she brought. "Perfect." Gabriella said and turned around.

She jumped and scream loudly from the figure she saw standing, hands flipped crossed and she met his blue eyes. She knew this one- Troy. "Leave me alone..." Gabriella shouted and tried to make her way back into the hotel. Troy turned to her and followed her. Gabriella knew he was following. She can hear his shoes into the ground, footsteps a little quieter than hers. She walked up into the nearest restroom. Before opening the door, she faced him and saw that he has his arms crossed again. "Let me get this straight. Don't follow me. I have somewhere to go and I need to be alone." Gabriella said and opened the door but he spoke.

"Is that the thing you said you always go at night? Your best friends?" Troy asked, looking at her. He was suspicious, she can say that. She scoffed. _He asks lot of questions_, Gabriella groaned in her mind. "Yes and now, move off." Gabriella said and took one step but he spoke again. _He won't stop_, Gabriella thought and faced him again. "You promised that I can come." Troy said, raising his eyebrow, "You seemed to be a promise breaker..." he added, taking another step towards her. Gabriella was nervous. He is judging her, don't you think? She scoffed again, in disbelief that he is judging her... for the third time. "Are you... judging me?" Gabriella asked, widening her eyes. Troy chuckled at that. "No, I'm just telling you what I noticed." Troy said. Gabriella chuckled fakely about what he said. "Just don't come... I lied about that. I can't trust anybody that you will keep the place I'm coming every night as a secret." Gabriella said. Troy stay silent. Gabriella waited for an answer though she don't need to be answered. She entered the bathroom.

She faced the mirror and began removing her dress, leaving her in her underwear and heels. No one was inside. She's all alone. She's suppose that he won't get in and convince her again and again. She placed her dress on the side and she looked up again to find Troy staring at her in the mirror. "Jesus Christ!" Gabriella screamed, pulling up her dress back to cover her body, just the front and turned around. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me..." Gabriella said. It was pretty horrible for her, just getting 18 in a few days and he twenty-third years of age, seeing her in those kind of clothes. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Montez. I am ordered to protect you." he said, his arms crossed again.

She scoffed again. She never realized that she was being perverted by her own bodyguard? How shocking. "So, even here in the bathroom, you are going to follow me?" she asked, in disbelief. Troy raised his brow and said, "If I have to..." Gabriella dropped her mouth. She don't know what to do. She wanted him to leave but something was stopping her. "Or I just realized that you were perverting me?" Gabriella asked, horribly and terribly sacred that he might do something to her. He smiled at that and turned it into a soft chuckle. She's being a little paranoid and crazy of what had just happened. "No, I am not..." he said, "And by the way, you have sexy curves." he added. Gabriella scoffed and dropped her jaw. She don't believe any of this was happening her. She breathe out of her body and sighed in disbelief, "Jesus, this is ridiculous." Gabriella complained. She looked at him. She might let hi come with her. She is feeling a little safe about that secret. She can trust him. But what if no? She had to try because if not, she won't be able to get as early as she could be in the bar. "Just let me come with you and everything will be fine. I will treat you nice again, stops doing crazy things like..." Troy said but he was cut off by Gabriella.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like this... getting into the bathroom without permission." Troy answered. Gabriella sighed and looked at him. He was so much determined. He really wanted to come with her. It would be pretty hard if she still refused. "Okay... you can come. Just don't tell Dad about the place and all of it." Gabriella agreed, with half of her heart in it and half wasn't. She don't want to give her yes but, she have to get to the bar before the charity closes at exactly quarter to ten. "Now, aren't you going outside to let me get dressed?" Gabriella asked, harshly again, fully annoyed. "No..." he simple answers. What no? Is that true? Is he really perverting her? "I don't trust you, you'll escape." he added.

"I don't trust you either." Gabriella spat him.

"You can use a cubicle and leave your things here and change. I'll hand what you needed." Troy said. Gabriella groaned and thought, _This is way hard._ She walked into the cubicle and get herself dressed. "Can you please hand the pants and the black shirt from the bag?" Gabriella asked and soon she received it from him. Gabriella pulled the pants up with her bare legs and bare foot. She put on her shirt and walked out the cubicle barefooted and grabbed into her beg to grabbed her heels. Troy walked to help her get packed up again. He placed her worn out clothes and Gabriella put on her low heels shiny Gucci black shoe. Gabriella removed all the things from her purse into her white back and the purse into the bag. She put on her black sunglasses with pink lenses and her jewelries. "Thanks..." Gabriella said and pulled the bag and out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Hey guys! Did you like it? I hope you did... The words are three thousand plus, I barely write stories that are that long! By the way, I promise I'll make up a dramatic ending for this one and a mysterious sequel... Love ya guys! *Kiss*... Review please!  
**


	8. Charity Work

It was dark in the streets. The people are probably asleep now, this time. They are on their way to the bar. Troy knew that bar for his best friend works there. Gabriella had already closed her eyes for a little while because of her tiredness. Troy knew she was asleep and he wanted to take her back to the White House but he thought that the place she's going seemed to be very important to her. Troy felt it was important. He turned into the side of the street and looked at the bar entrance. He don't want to wake her up but he had to. "Miss... Montez?" Troy asked, waking her up. Gabriella won't respond. She's in a deep sleep. She was dreaming. Troy shook her again and something unexpected flew into Troy's nose, causing him to shout. His shout startled a sleeping Gabriella. "Ouch!" Troy shouted. Gabriella opened her eyes and saw him rubbing his nose. "I'm sorry." Gabriella said, she's starting to get nice again. She knew she threw her hand unexpectedly into his nose and it hurts. "Ow." Troy said, a little quieter.

Gabriella looked at him if damages occurs but it was not. His nose just turned red. "I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized again, looking a little concern about him. She hit him really hard. "It's okay... You just scared me." Troy said, looking up at her. Gabriella smiled about that. Gabriella looked back and saw that they arrived at the bar. "Hey, we're here." Gabriella said pointing the bar and looking back at Troy. One thing that was rushing in her mind is: How did he knew about this bar? It was pretty unbelievable. "How did you know about this bar?" Gabriella asked, with her brows raising, waiting for an answer. She's confused. "Um," Troy said, not really knowing what to answer, "My best friend work's here." Troy said. Gabriella press her belt to unfasten it but it was just hard. She hurt her thumb again in pressing the button. "Ouch!" Gabriella said and Troy moved aside her crossing his arms pass her to unfasten it and meeting her dark eyes. They can't get any each other now, that they are only centimeters apart from each other. It was really close and Troy don't know what has gotten into his mind. He just closed his eyes and pressed his soft lips unto hers. Gabriella closed her eyes, feeling the affection. It wasn't accident but it was damn real. It wasn't because of some kind of tripping on the heels but it was intentional. It had meaning. He wanted to say something. No one knows what was it. They didn't even realized they are kissing each other back. They just met.

They just met in one day and this can't be happening. This isn't some kind of fairytale that once you see your prince charming, you claim that you are getting married immediately. The modern life was different. They should be true to their feelings, but for them, it was fast. Something was really into them. Something is making them fall for each other. They can't fall in love. Troy knew it was wrong but he just can't stop. So was Gabriella. She was feeling the same. Is one day enough for two persons to get to know each other? For them to fall for each other? Is it enough?

Troy pulled off the kiss and get back into his seat. They were breathing hard. So hard. They don't know what was into them to do that. "I'm sorry..." Troy said. Gabriella didn't know what to do. She just gave her virgin lips in the intentional way to the guy she just met. And what's worse? Is Troy was Gabriella's guard. It was the worse one. Gabriella was speechless. They shouldn't be doing this. It was just one day they have been together and they can't fall in love. It was forbidden. "Um, we better go get the boxes." Gabriella said and got out of the car. Troy sighed in disbelief that he is completely falling for her. So was she. Troy got out of the car and Gabriella walked into the entrance. The bar was closed. It was already ten-thirty in the evening and she was completely late. She opened the glass doors and she can now see her best friend on the counter wiping glasses. She walked to her best friend.

Taylor was a woman in her mid-twenties and working as a bartender in that bar. She had darker skin than Gabriella and wavy hair. She had puffy lips and cute accent. "Hey, Tay..." Gabriella called and walked inside the counter and hugged Taylor. Taylor hugged back and sighed in relief that she's fine. "I'm sorry I'm late. Dinner with my fiance sucks. But you know him." Gabriella said and rolled her eyes over. Taylor chuckled seeing her roll her eyes. "Then, who is it?" Taylor asked, looking at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled and think of how she would describe him. "Well, he is nice, he had blond hair. He always wear hats. And he is Sharpay's brother." Gabriella said.

"Please..." Taylor said, stopping, "Don't tell me it's Ryan."

"It is... very horrible right? But he's nice. He's gonna be a good husband." Gabriella smiled. Then, something caught their attention. It was the glass door opening. Gabriella and Taylor looked back to see who was it and a man wearing long sleeved t-shirt and denim pants walk in. "Here comes the man who humiliates me." Gabriella whispered, looking back at Taylor. Troy sat in one of those chairs and waited for Gabriella to go. "That is your new body guard?" Taylor asked, pointing Troy. Troy seemed to be thinking of something. Gabriella slowly nodded her head in disbelief. "Oh, so... things happen between you?"

"Yes..." Gabriella answered, rolling her eyes again, "Lots of things." she added.

"Really? Can you share one?" Taylor asked.

"Maybe some other time, Tay. I'm late for the charity." Gabriella said.

"Okay..." Taylor said and grabbed one huge box from the floor and another from the other counter. "Here's the box and I asked Sis. Hannah to stay open and wait for you." Taylor said and smiled. Gabriella smiled back and hugged Taylor. "By the way, Gab." Taylor interrupted and pushed the hug away and looked into Gabriella, "What's the name of your body guard?" Taylor asked. Gabriella made a face like _what?_ and said, "Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing, just curious." Taylor said.

"Oh, Troy Bolton... he's some kind of a basketball jock from Lakers. Big deal." Gabriella said, grabbing the one box in her arms and kisses Taylor on her cheeks. Taylor laughed as she heard what Gabriella had just said. For once, she knew that Troy Bolton. He was Chad's best friend. Taylor was getting married to Chad but Troy don't know. Troy and Chad lost connection after Troy practiced in his defensive arts. Maybe some other time, the two will meet again. Gabriella walked back to Troy and placed the box on top. "Bring this." she ordered and walked again back to Taylor and grabbed the other box. "Thanks, Tay. I promise, I'll make it earlier some other time. Love ya." Gabriella said and walked out of the bar with Troy following her. Taylor shook her head as the two exit the closed bar.

It was pretty awkward that Troy and Gabriella are feeling something they didn't feel with others. It's really weird. Awkward. Crazy. Irresistible. Troy opened the back compartment of the limousine and Gabriella was heading the other way. She was heading for the Lamborgini Gallardo. It was one of her cars. Brought since year two-thousand four. Troy don't know what does that mean. "Hey?" Troy called, before placing the box into the compartment. Gabriella gave him a questioning glare and placed the box into the second row of the car. Troy closed the compartment and brought the box towards Gabriella. "Who's car is this?" Troy asked, looking over the shiny black car behind him. Gabriella scoffed at what she heard. "It's mine... obviously not so obvious for him." Gabriella said, and grabbed the box from Troy and placed it inside the car. "Get in the car," Gabriella said and entered the driver's seat. Troy opened the passenger's seat and put on his seat belts. Gabriella drove off, leaving the limousine parked there.

"So, this a nice car of yours." Troy said, looking at car. It was perfect. All the high tech features were there. Gabriella continued driving, entering some small and narrow pathways which claimed to be her shortcut. "Well, thank you." Gabriella said, focusing on the way. It was really dark. It was just like in the mysterious streets of Paris, France. "Check on the boxes, please." Gabriella said and make her right on the corner and it was a dead end. Troy looked around as Gabriella stopped her engine and unfasten her seat belt. "It's a dead end." Troy said, looking so weird at Gabriella. Gabriella shook her head in disbelief in how can he be some stupid. "Yeah, and we're here. Now, go." Troy unfastened his seat belt and got out the door, and Gabriella did the same. They grabbed the boxes and walked to the metal door behind just beside the car. Gabriella knocked and called, "Sisters?"

Soon, the door opened. A woman in her mid-twenties appeared, wearing white long dress and a white veil. Gabriella smiled as she kiss the woman's cheeks. "We thought you won't came." the woman said. We can call her a nun. "Oh, and with someone..." the woman added, looked over at Troy. Gabriella looked back to gave him a irritated glance and looked back at the nun. "Oh, some pathetic body guard of mine who won't stop bugging me. He also did perverted me in a girls' bathroom." Gabriella said and smiled at the nun.

"Okay, come on in." The nun said and they all went in, bringing the boxes. They walked inside and to the some sort of a living room and they placed the boxes on the coffee table. "Where are the kids?" Gabriella asked, looking at the nun and we can call her, Sis. Hannah. The nun pointed the kids playing into the ground this late evening. "It's late." Gabriella added, looking back at the nun after taking a glance at the kids. "Well, we asked them to take a nap for about five hours every afternoon so they can play with you." Sis. Hannah said, smiling. Gabriella pulled Sis. Hannah into a hug and soon pulled off and looked at the kids. She can hear them call her name. "Gabriella!" The kids shouted as they run into Gabriella.

Troy was left there watching her. _He isn't that arrogant at all. She had a heart._ Troy thought. Gabriella hugged the kids and felt their warmth. She missed them and they also did. Gabriella pulled off the hugs and looked at everyone. She didn't see a familiar face. Her favorite orphan, Lisa. "Where is Lisa?" Gabriella asked, looking around. The kids looked at each other. "I'm here." a little girl said in her little voice and she appeared from the nun's back, with her crutches on her underarm and she was limping. She had a broken leg. Gabriella looked back and hugged Lisa. Lisa was a beautiful girl with blond hair and white complexion. "I missed you, Gab." Lisa said, hugging her.

"Me too." Gabriella said and pulled off the hug.

"Gabriella," One of the orphans asked, the one with the deep voice and named Thomas. Gabriella looked back at him. "Who is he?" he asked, pointing Troy. Troy didn't want to answer. Gabriella glanced at Troy and faced Thomas, "He's my bodyguard... he kept on bugging me to come with me. I don't know what has gotten into this man." Gabriella said with a laugh.

"What was his name?" Katy asked, one of the orphans.

"I'm Troy..." Troy answered for the first time them got there.

"Nice to meet you, Troy." The kids said. Troy smiled for the hospitality of the kids.

"Welcome of Perez-Montez Orphanage Foundation." The other nun said, in her mid-fifties, named: Sis. Reese.

"Thank you." Troy said, smiling at them.

Then, the kids started playing with Troy and Gabriella rested in her seat with her nun friend, Hannah. They were chattering. Gabriella can't help but look as he play basketball with the guys. He had the moves. Gabriella was feeling awkwardly weird. She being oblivious that he might falling for her and vice versa. She don't know if it's true but the affection and the electricity running down her veins was really weird. She never felt that before. Maybe because it was her first time to fell in love. Is she really in love? She don't even know. Troy also felt the same. They both don't know why. Whenever they are together, sparks fly. Is it really enough for one day to fall on love with each other?

* * *

**Hey, guys! Stop... Another chapter. Did you like it? Is it really enough to fall in love with each other for one day? I want your answers so please, review! Much love!**


	9. Assorted Dresses

It has been days since that night. None of them had ever talked about it but they talk other things other than that. Fifth day of April , today. It was her birthday just this night and she's not ready she's still fitting her clothes. Pretty much, almost all of the hottest celebrities are coming to her. She's nervous. She don't know what to do. And she don't have a date. I mean, it was her birthday, she should have a date. Eighteen candles and eighteen roses aren't into her these day. It feels like old-fashion. She don't even know how to waltz. What will the celebrities going to think of her? She's a pathetic girl who don't want parties? Yes, she don't like parties but, she have to or her father will drown in embarrassment. What will she do?

"Oh, come on, Gabs." Diane said and threw the gown she held in her arms into the bed, above other gowns. You can see, it was a mountain of colorful gowns. Gabriella was tired of fitting. She looked back at Troy who was standing firmly beside the door. He was judging the gown. "None of this gowns are good about you though you have the perfect fit and curves." Diane said and with that, Gabriella turned to her with a death glares and flaming eyes. Gabriella was warning her dance teacher. "Why are you even here?" Gabriella asked, in her annoyance. She don't like fitting gowns like this parties. Parties will never be the same after her mother died. "I'm helping you out, Gabs." Diane said, sitting beside Gabriella. Gabriella looked around and she was avoiding Troy's eyes. Once she caught his eyes, she'll never be able to break it. It was so strong. Diane know about it but never break it on Gabriella. She don't like interfering in someone's life. "I don't want any of this. It's making me look more stupid." Gabriella said and crossed her legs and arms.

"Oh, come on. I know you don't like it but, remember. You know your limits." Diane said, making a you-know-what-I-meant glare, something like that.

"What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, like she's knows nothing but, she does know what Diane was pointing out. It was clear with the word _limits_.

"I know you know what I meant." Diane said, whispering, trying not to be so loud. "He's a little attractive but, you can't fall for him. He's an employee."

"I know and I won't fall in love with him." Gabriella whispered.

"You shouldn't really. He can get killed..." Diane said. Gabriella didn't hesitated to answer but, she just got up and pick the gown Diane had just threw on the top of the mountains of colorful gowns. Gabriella walked into her bathroom and try the pink gown that she had to believe that it was from another pathetic designer without fashion expertise. Colors are lime and dead. Actually, you can think pink isn't lime but if you just see the contrast of that pink, it's really lime. Gabriella sighed in depression that she still have to things like those. She still have to arrange her coming dinner party at exactly eight in the evening. She just hope, storms won't come out and wet them. It will be another lifeless and dreadful night for Gabriella as she sank in her embarrassment. She started a day to get a birthday greetings from Troy and the other employees except from her non-sense, ridiculous, horrible, terrible and ruthless father.

Gabriella slowly opened the door and showed them the dress. She sucks at the gown, no wonder. It had beads and ribbons that makes the gown overdecorated. "Now, satisfied?" Gabriella asked and Diane looked at her, unsatisfied and unsure. Diane slowly shook her head and frowned. Gabriella stumped her hand in her thighs and looked at Troy, he was smiling. "It's fine." Troy said, smiling. Gabriella groaned after hearing from Mr. Fine the uncounted and uncountable _fine_. "When are you gonna change that word into other words that are more good to hear?" Gabriella asked, scoffing at him. Troy smirked at that and put his hands in his pocket. _He doesn't seem to be nervous, does he?_ Gabriella thought. Troy raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Fine for me means _no._"

"So, what does a yes stands for?" Gabriella asked, amazingly after he just revealed that after hours of fitting.

"Yes to me is _prefect_." Troy said.

"Guess I'll have to wait until the word perfect came out from you..." Gabriella said and walked back into the bathroom. Diane walked into the other boxes placed beside the bed and grabbed a shiny, silky, blue gown. It was strapless with designed below the chest. It will be perfect for her, let's hope. Diane walked to the door and waiting for the door to open. Soon enough, the door opened and Diane got in. Gabriella was just wearing her lingerie. Gabriella put the gown on and Diane helped her out in zippering the gown. "How is it?" Gabriella asked Diane and she had nothing to say. "Diane?" Gabriella asked. Diane shook her head in surprise. she don't actually believe that that gown would turn the real Gabriella. The real beauty of Gabriella, actually... the Gabriella for a fashion model. "You... look.. Fantastically amazing." Diane said and with that, Gabriella smiled at her. She had wonderful smile, biologically inherited from her mothers. "Thanks, Diane... for helping me out." Gabriella said and pulled her into a hug. She don't need to hear the perfect yes of Troy, after earning wonderful words from Diane. She took the gown off and got out of the bathroom in her previous clothes.

"Now, what are we going to decide? Theme?" Diane asked.

"Is Ryan coming to see me?" Gabriella asked, changing the subject. She don't like to sing. She'll be thrilled, embarrassed and horrible. She don't like her voice and some says she had it but she don't believe them. "I don't know, you can ask him." Diane said, accompanying a suggestion. Gabriella grabbed her phone from the vanity desk and dialed Ryan's number. "Hey, Ry." Gabriella greeted over the phone.

"Hey.." Ryan greeted back.

"I just called to ask you something." Gabriella said, getting to the very point.

"Okay, spill it." Ryan said.

"Are you coming to the party? I mean, you're my duet partner."

"I can't promise, Gab. I have a business meeting with Dad." Ryan said, his voice so much unsure.

"Okay, you better not. I hate to sing." Gabriella groaned.

"Great. goodbye." Ryan said and hung up.

Gabriella putted the phone down and placed it back into the vanity and smiled. "Problems over. No one is gonna sing." Gabriella break it out and smiled evilly. She sat her butt into the soft mattress behind her and sighed. She's going to be pissed off in her birthday. It's gonna be embarrassing. "Gabs, don't think you are getting embarrassed. You won't be." Diane said, sitting right next to Gabriella and puts her arms around Gabriella's shoulders. Gabriella gave her a questioning look, like what-are-you-talking-about look. Diane smiled at her looked and looked down and soon, turned back to Gabriella. "It'll be fine. No one will get you into trouble. You're a nice person, Gabriella. Like, helping out the orphans... doing charity works." Diane said. Gabriella looked at her and smiled. Diane is right. She's a nice person on the other side. She's just being arrogant if something makes her to be that way. "Well, those orphans are a promise from Mom after she died and I don't want to break a promise. I promise to take care of the orphans and make them feel they are..." Gabriella stopped as she felt that she's not free, "..free. Well, I'm not free. I'm always been a poodle to my Dad's orders. I want to break away and do what i wanted." Gabriella added after she got enough courage to tell it.

"You'll be free. Maybe someday. It isn't just time." Diane said. Gabriella looked up at Diane and smiled at her. Gabriella had only countable friends. She had Ryan, eventually... also her fiance. Ryan was a brother of another friend of Gabriella, Sharpay. Sharpay was a girl who will graduate in her Fashion designing courses, a blond one, a little stagy in her way of clothing, and a shopping addicted. Another one was Taylor, a Political Science graduate but works on a bar with his fiance, another friend of Gabriella, Chad Danforth. Chad- a basketball player and Troy's best friend and it was unknown to Gabriella. Chad was an afro guy with crazy hair and dark skin, lighter that Taylor. Another friend was Kelsi- an aspiring songwriter who was madly in loved with Ryan. She fell in loved with Ryan for his singing talents. Another was Zeke- one thing to describe: baker... and another thing was he was Sharpay's college lover, until now. That was Gabriella's friend. The only friends that understands her. It was just so unbelievable that she had a ruthless father that won't even check her time to time, except for her friend. She lost her mom and she won't lost her friends. She wanted to lose her father, always. Well, she'll always have her friends, no matter what... and they promised they'll come, except for Ryan, now that his father made an emergency business meeting.

A few hours taking for the party... exactly ten hours remaining. Make it count: Ten... Ten hours.

* * *

**This was probably the short one. But I love it. Will her party be as great as it should be? Whose celebrities will be there? Review please. Much love.**


	10. Party Pooper

**A/N: Hey guys... still planning on having movie remakes. Do you guys think it would be great if I remake such movies with the characters of High School Musical? Do you think it would be good? Here's a little plot, maybe or some movie that I am planning on a remake. I'll upload a story that I will entitle 'Trailer' so, in the story I will update about the trailers of the upcoming. ow you like it...**

**~ More like a beast** (Remake of Beastly)

_One moment, Troy Bolton was the rich, handsome, popular, good-looking guy in Albuquerque. Then suddenly, he was turned into a beast. He had to change and his problem is he don't know how. Until he met her. He had to protect her from her abusive father. Will she be afraid of his gruesome and horrible appearance? Will she help him change?_

~ **You have to believe** (Remake of 17 again)

_"Troy, I'm pregnant." She said, with her eyes, watery. Troy stood in confuse. His father is expecting him to go for Basketball and so was her. "You go. You don't have to choose me." She added and tried to walk away from his cornering. Troy let her go for a second, thinking what should he choose. "No, I won't let you. Marry me." She married him. Now what happens when time passes by as he forgot that she was the best decision he had made. Will he be able to be a good father for his children? Will he change his fate?_

**Those are the movies rushing and crossing my mind for now. Did you like it? Hope you did. Review about this one. **

**By the way, the chapter is up. Here is it. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was quarter to eight in the evening. They finished organizing the party just in time before guests came. Gabriella looked outside the window to see lots of celebrities chattering and wondering around. There are Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, the Jonas Brothers, Ashley Tisdale, Vanessa Hudgens, Zac Efron, Corbin Bleu and some other celebrities. It was random. Some other came. Some aren't popular but have businesses. Gabriella sighed as she can see lots of people outside the window. Music started to make noises around the grounds. "Come on, Gab. You can do this." Gabriella said to herself and sighed. Then, the door opened causing Gabriella to look back. It was Troy. "Um, Miss Montez. The party started." He said, politely. Gabriella breathed out and nodded her head. She walked into the long vertical mirror and saw the gown she was previously fitting. It was the long silky gown. "Um, It's prefect. You look great." Troy said shyly and Gabriella looked at him.

She noticed the improper knot of his neck tie. She walked over to Troy and he just stand firmly. She fixed his neck tie and she smiled. "Well, you look handsome." Gabriella said and smiled at him. Troy nodded his head, not knowing what to say. He was nervous, she can tell. "Thanks." Troy said. Gabriella looked back and grabbed white gloves and slid it in her hands. Then, she grabbed her jewelries. She locked in her juicy couture bracelets and she locked her brooch in her black bolero. She had a light blue flower in her hair. She hooked her dangling heart earrings in her ears and last one: her Heart necklace. (She doesn't like heart much. Joke!)

"Uh," Gabriella said and looked at Troy, "Can you put this on my neck?" she asked weirdly and Troy walked over to Gabriella and placed the necklace around her light skinned neck. _She had smooth skin_, Troy thought_, drop it man! Know your limits_. he scolded himself and he locked the necklace. Gabriella looked at the necklace. She's ready but she's nervous. "Thanks." Gabriella said and she grabbed her purse with her phone inside. She'll be a loner again now that her father is on an important business dinner. He'll be back late. Gabriella walked over the door and Troy opened it. Gabriella walked outside to see some maids walking around. Layla stopped in front of her. "You are really beautiful." Layla said and gave Gabriella a hug. Gabriella hugged back and soon pulled away. "Thanks, Layla." Gabriella said and continued walking out of the house to join the party.

Troy opened the door and Gabriella saw the celebrities waiting for her. Gabriella sighed and stepped out of the house. "Happy Birthday, Miss Montez." All of the guests greeted her. It will be perfect. She won't be pissed off. Gabriella walked down the stair cases and to the crowd. She passes lots of celebrities and they greeted her happy birthday. She just says to them, "Thank you." Gabriella was glad. She's happy. She looked around to see if her friends are there. She looked around and see none of her friends come. She sighed in sadness. She don't expect this could happen.

Then, someone covered her eyes. It was tight. "Who are you?" Gabriella asked, trying to remove the hand. The hand was removed and that someone went into her front and Gabriella was thrilled. "Hey, happy birthday." It was Sharpay and Taylor. Gabriella dropped her mouth and her eyes become watery. She quickly hugged them both and to the twos' surprise, they hugged her back. Gabriella pulled back and looked at them, "Don't cry honey. You'll ruin your make-up." Taylor said, wiping the tears from her eyelids. Gabriella smiled and nodded her head. "I didn't expect you to come. You surprised me." Gabriella said, sniffling.

"Jeez, Gab. You are dramatic." Sharpay groaned, rolling her eyes over which made Gabriella giggle. Taylor smiled as they heard once more the cute giggle of Gabriella. "Of course we will. We can't just let you be a loner here. We love you Gabs." Taylor said and continued smiling. The party was outdoor. "By the way, I love your gown, Gab." Sharpay said, pointing the gown. Gabriella looked down at the gown and she smiled, looking up again. "Thanks, Shar." Then, she noticed someone missing. She looked around and turned to Taylor and Sharpay. She gave them a questioning glared. "Where are Chad and Zeke?" she asked.

"Oh, gee Gab. Chad can't go because he's taking care of our kids." Taylor said.

"And Zeke have to invent another recipe for another dish in his restaurant." Sharpay said.

"It's sad without them." Gabriella sighed. Then, she looked around and seek for a place to stay out of the crowd and noises. She saw the gazebo standing beside the rose garden. "Come on... we have to talk about things." Gabriella said, pulling Sharpay and Taylor into the gazebo. She removed her black bolero and hangs it in the gazebo's railings. "Any news, guys?" Gabriella asked the two.

"Nothing much." Taylor said, shaking her head.

Gabriella turned to Sharpay and asked, "What about you?"

"Still the same, Gab." Sharpay answered and she grinned. She remembered something. "I'm sorry about your father." she added.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked, in confusion.

"About the damn arranged marriage. It'll ruin your life." Sharpay groaned in annoyance after she just opened the topic.

"Uh, don't worry about it, Shar. Ryan's gonna be a great husband." Gabriella smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

"But you are entering the most indescribable and horrible family in America, sweetie. And it is our family." Sharpay said, "You don't want to be crazy, do you?"

"I think being crazy sounds good." Gabriella said, nodding her head. Taylor and Sharpay shook their head in disbelief. "What? I mean, I always do the right thing. Maybe I should really turn out into something crazier. I wanted to experience something." Gabriella added, smiling happily and excitedly. Sharpay and Taylor laughed about what she said. Gabriella's smile turned into a frown.

"You are crazy, Gab." Taylor said, trying to control her laugh. "Now, change topic." she said.

"What topic?" Gabriella asked, looking at the two.

"I don't know." Taylor said, thinking. "By the way, where is your pathetically handsome-" Taylor added but she was cut off by Sharpay's squealing voice.

"Boyfriend?" Sharpay shrieked out.

"No, silly!" Taylor and Gabriella shouted at her, making her stop. And the two girls laughed at Sharpay's reaction. Sharpay felt awkward about her shrieking so she laughed with them. "Then, what it is?" Sharpay asked, looking at the two.

"Taylor meant my new body guard." Gabriella answered.

"So, where is he?" Taylor asked.

"Yes, Gab. Where is he? I want to meet him." Sharpay squealed, getting excited after she heard the word 'handsome' for that guy. Gabriella looked for the main door and found him standing there. "He's there, guarding the door." Gabriella said, looking at Troy. Taylor noticed how she look at him. Sharpay looked clearly into the man standing, "He's cute but not as cute as Zeke." Sharpay said, smiling. You can say, Sharpay was madly in loved with her boyfriend, Zeke, since the first time he made her his favorite recipe, creme brulee. It was delicious to everyone. Zeke was such a baker... much more than such. He had all the perfect recipes. Gabriella can't stop staring at him.

Taylor pulled Sharpay and whispered something in her eyes. Sharpay pulled away and nodded her head, smirking. "Gabriella, did he know about it?" Taylor asked her suspiciously. Gabriella know what she was talking about but dare to lie about it. "What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked, looking back at Taylor with eye furrowed. Sharpay and Taylor sighed and shook their head, "We know you know what _we_ are talking about." Sharpay said, raising an eyebrows.

"You like him, don't you?" Taylor asked. Gabriella sighed and turned a glare back to him. Taylor walked to Gabriella and put up his chin in her shoulders and hands on her shoulders to. "I know you do, Gab." Taylor said, and Sharpay walked to them and hugged them both. Gabriella sigh. Though she do, it's still wrong. She can't have relationship with him because he her bodyguard. "I can't." Gabriella said, letting go of the hugged from her friends. She looked at them, arms flipped crossed. "I can't. Limits are limits." Gabriella added.

"Gab, you can't deny it." Sharpay blurted out.

"Yes, Gabs. You can't deny it." Taylor agreed.

"Okay," Gabriella smiled in defeat. They are both right. She liked him, so much. She undeniably, irresistibly, indefinitely, beautifully, gracefully, faithfully, wonderfully, unsophisticated-ly attracted to him. "I can't deny it. I like him and we had done lots and lots of things." Gabriella blurted out. She can't deny it anymore. Things are just gonna get worse if she doesn't. Sharpay looked at Taylor confused. "What things?" Taylor asked, in her concern. _Please don't tell they had sex_, Taylor and Sharpay thought. Gabriella smiled knowing what they are thinking. Then, she laughed loudly seeing the face that the two had made. "Oh, come on." She said, groaning and smiling at them, "We didn't exactly had _sex_." Gabriella added and they sighed in relief. It was too early for Gabriella to lose her virginity to a guy who was six years older than her. Yes, Troy was standing twenty-three and getting twenty four in some other month.

"Then, what happened?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella didn't really know where to start about what happened in his first day of job and to the other days. She started knowing about the headline and ends up, waking because of the noise outside her room and how he called her arrogant. Then, the feeling how he carried her and her swollen ankle. And not to mention, the accident kiss of them. The one that Troy was carrying Gabriella and he tripped because of the scattered heels. Gabriella let out a groaned as she heard the gasp from the two. She didn't want to continue but they want me to, so I did. Then, I told them about the irritation of Troy with her, calling her sarcastic and harsh. Then, about her realizing she wasn't just the star but also him, being the second Kobe Bryant in Lakers. Then, she also told him about another kiss before getting out of the car, in front of the bar. The two gasped again as they hear her say it wasn't just accident but it was intentional. And him perverting her in the bathroom, seeing her in her underwear. God, that was pretty embarrassing. Then, all of the charity work and lots of other things.

"Wow, Gab. It's been a long day for you." Taylor said, looking over at Sharpay, who was nodding her head.

"Yeah, it is. But, I kinda like my day. It's my favorite day." Gabriella said, blushing.

"Now, who's turning red?" Taylor teased, nudging over at Gabriella.

"I'm not..." Gabriella denied. She can feel the heat in her cheeks. It was heating up to the highest degree Celsius.

"You are." Sharpay said and before she can reply, she interrupted, "Don't protest. You're caught."

"Now, we wanted to meet this guy. Bring him here." Taylor said, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Gabriella screeched.

"Yes, now go... or else-" Taylor said but Gabriella stopped her.

"Don't ever continue to say what you are planning if I didn't do this. I'm getting him." Gabriella said, walking up to her body guard.

God, she's nervous. She didn't plan any of this. She don't know what to do. She's really nervous. Feeling: Nervous. Dying inside. Squeezed tight. And emotionally depressed. _Come on, Gabs, you can do this._ Gabriella thought to herself. She walked up to him and he looked at her in confusion. "Troy," she called coldly. Troy looked at her, raising her eyebrow. "My friends wanted to meet you." she added, nervously. Troy's eyes widened. He don't know if he should come.

* * *

**Stop here... Did you like it? I hope you do. There will be more of this party, in the next chapter. I can give you a sneak peek but_ TAKE NOTE_: It isn't going to be in the next chapter, just maybe.**

_"Pack up. We're going to a vacation."_** Who do you thing will say that? Did you think of her father? Now, review guys. Much love from me.**


	11. First dance

Troy stood there and look at her mistress. "Yes, yes... of course." Troy said, looking back and Gabriella smiled at him. They were feeling nervous. Troy's hands was in his pockets and Gabriella's hands were tugging her purse to her thighs. "Um, I'll see you at the gazebo." Gabriella said and turned around. Troy nodded his head, looking around. Gabriella walked back into the gazebo and her two friends were planning something, but she don't mind at all. "Hey, I'm back." Gabriella said, walking up in the gazebo and the two looked at her. Gabriella raised an eyebrow as she see they wanted to tell her something. "Gab, do you like some vacation?" Taylor asked her curiously.

Gabriella's eyes widened. She's never been in a long vacation that'll last with a week. She was excited but half-nervous if her father would like her to go. I mean, he always wanted her to be safe at home but she's dying to boredom. "Are you freaking serious?" Gabriella asked, freaking her out more and more. She didn't expect them to ask that. Taylor looked at Sharpay in surprise and Sharpay also did. "Yes, I mean... you're dying to boredom here. You might like to go to our country club and park in Albuquerque, Mexico." Sharpay informed her. Gabriella had been there to that country club and park but it was always when her mother is coming. That place if filled with sweet memories with her mom and her. Gabriella felt silent, thinking for the second thought. "Gab, I know that place is filled with lots and lots of memories between you and your mom but... give yourself a break." Taylor said as she walked to Gabriella and held her hands. Taylor was right. She need a break. After all of the happening in just one day and the worst was about the arrange marriage. "Thanks, but I don't think Dad will allow me." Gabriella said, smiling. She really do want to come but she don't think he'll allow her. "Well, the country club is always open for you. No fees to be paid, just stay, and feel like it was yours." Sharpay said, hugging Gabriella. Gabriella hugged her back.

Then, a man cleared his throat. Gabriella pulled away the hug and looked back to see her handsome body guard standing at the entrance of the gazebo. "Oh, right." Gabriella said, looking really nervous now that he is there. She would be a little liar if she say the he isn't that much attractive and handsome. "This is... Troy." Gabriella said, presenting Troy to her friends. Gabriella turned to Troy with gleaming eyes and pumping chest, "Troy, these are my friend. Taylor." Gabriella introduced Taylor and Taylor hesitated to shake his hand and Troy took it with all pleasure. "And Sharpay." Gabriella said again and Troy shook Sharpay's hand. Sharpay don't like Troy, honestly. Why? Pretty much because of some things. One: Troy belongs to Gabriella. Two: She loved Zeke so much. Three: She don't like him. He's not her type. "Nice to meet you." Troy said, putting his hands back into his pockets.

Gabriella walked back to Taylor and Sharpay. "Uh, Gab. I think we should go." Taylor suggested and Gabriella's eye widened. She didn't want them to go. It just been thirty minutes and they should be having fun with her. "What? You just got here thirty minutes ago." Gabriella turned down the suggestion. They can't leave her with her attractive body guard. _What if I liked him more?_ Gabriella asked herself. _Shut up, don't play what-if's again!_ She scolded more. "Gab, Chad had just called me that Scylla aren't sleeping, looking for me." Taylor said and Gabriella turned to Sharpay as Sharpay interrupted making her on reasons. "I need to see Zeke." Sharpay said, obviously lying. They planned it. _Hell out of me! Don't leave me here._ Gabriella thought again. "Shar, you're lying. Don't leave me to boredom." Gabriella protested.

Sharpay and Taylor wanted to leave her alone with her body guard so they can have time. Sharpay and Taylor kissed Gabriella's cheeks and left the gazebo. "Bye, Gab." Sharpay said and Taylor also did. They left her standing there froze in her position. "Enjoy." Taylor shouted and disappearing with Sharpay. Gabriella's dropped her jaw to the floor, hearing that word. What does she mean of enjoy? "What?" Gabriella asked, facing the gate to see that they completely had lost. She sighed and looked over at Troy. "Well, they left." Gabriella sighed again after she heard him say those words. It pierced her. "Yeah, and don't dare to leave." Gabriella pouted, leaning her butt into the railing and crossing her arms. Troy chuckled and walked to her and leaned his but on the railing, just beside Gabriella. Troy looked back and leaned his arms into the railing, looking up in the sky. He can see lots and lots of stars. He always make up constellations. "Look, there's lots and lots of stars." Troy started, making her feel comfortable.

Gabriella looked down at him and noticed he was so much into stars. "What's with the stars?" Gabriella asked, not looking into the stars, just looking at Troy. Troy looked up at her in confusion and asked, "What do you mean?" Gabriella chuckled and leaned in the same position as Troy and looked down at the water below the gazebo. Yes, the gazebo is in the middle of a little pond like. Gabriella can see her true self whenever she looked in the water. The water reflects the stars and she can see hows starts became more beautiful in her eyes. "I mean, you seem to like something in the stars." Gabriella elaborated a little more. Troy looked at her and Gabriella also did at him. He smiled and looked back into the sky. "Nothing..." Troy said, "My mom is an astronomer..." Troy added and Gabriella looked at him in surprise. She didn't expect that. "She loved to connect the stars together and form a constellation." he added again and Gabriella smiled at him.

"You must so proud of her." Gabriella said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I am." Troy admitted at her.

"Where is she? Is she still working at the Astrological center?" Gabriella asked. Troy didn't want to answer. He didn't want to open that conversation. He loved his mom so much. Gabriella waited for an answer but nothing came out. "I'm sorry... I didn't realize it." Gabriella apologize realizing that his mom died. She can see it in his blue eyes. The imagination of how his mom died. It happened long ago. Troy was just graduating from college. She died in an accident while experimenting something in the center causing the liquid to explode. "No, it's fine. It happened, nothing gonna change. I just missed her." Troy said, looking back again into the sky. Gabriella smiled at him and looked down.

Though the music was so loud, they felt like no party is held in the grounds. They are alone in their perfect world. "I thought I was just the only one who lost a mother. I was wrong." Gabriella said, and with that Troy looked up at her. They both chuckled and brought their eyes locked up again. "Just don't think about that for tonight. Just have fun." Troy said and the music changed into something sentimental. It was Justin Bieber's 'First Dance'. Gabriella was thinking it weird. _Should I ask him?_ Gabriella asked herself. She don't know if she should. "Um," Gabriella called the attention of Troy. Troy glanced at her, fully attention, waiting for a response. "Um, if I asked you this question, don't get annoyed." Gabriella said and Troy nodded his head. Gabriella sighed. "Sure, go on." Troy said.

"Um, well... you finished high school, right?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes... is that all?" Troy responded.

"No, there's more." Gabriella said and sighed, "What it's like to dance in Prom?"

"Oh." Troy responded, "Right. Well, my date hated me because she don't like waltzes so, I asked another girl without dates. We waltz. We befriends. And next thing I knew, she was my new girlfriend."

"Really?" Gabriella asked amazed. "Wow, that's great. I felt good."

"Yes, it did." Troy said, trying to remember the whole thing. He can remember his ex-fiance's blond hair, white skin, pointy nose and he believe she had change. She changed from being a shy one into a bitchy one after she reached college. That made Troy hate her. "Troy, can you teach me how to waltz?" Gabriella asked and Troy wasn't focusing. He was still drown in his memories. "Troy? Are you listening?" Gabriella asked, shaking Troy, "Can you teach me?" she asked again and Troy looked down at her.

"Yes, yes..." Troy answered thinking she was asking if he was listening. Gabriela''s eyes widened and got up from her position so excitedly and pulled Troy. "Come on." Gabriella said, and waited for him to teach her. Troy was confused. "What?" Troy asked, furrowing his brows. Gabriella smiled and noticed he's not listening. "You're not listening, are you?" Gabriella asked, sadly. Troy felt bad.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Gabriella. I'm in a deep thought." Troy explained.

"It's fine. Now, teach me." Gabriella said.

"Huh? Teach what?" Troy asked.

"I ask you to teach me how to waltz."

"No... I suck at these things." Troy said.

"Just teach me what you know, then I'll stop."

"I don't know." Troy said, unsurely.

"Don't know it then... just teach me." Gabriella ordered.

"Fine." He finally gave him. Gabriella squealed so excitedly and takes her deep breath. She never had a dance partner. She's excited though he wasn't that professional. "Okay, what now?" Gabriella asked, looking at him. Then, Troy put his hand below Gabriella's shoulders and he held her hand up, (Just like the position in Can I have this dance?) Then, they slowly moved and moved. They were giggling and squealing and wailing every time they nearly falls down. It was so much exciting. The spark running down their veins was pretty incredible.

Then, Gabriella crosses her foot accidentally and nearly fall but she was catch by him. She continued on giggling while she was lying her back in his palm. "Gabriella!" Someone called and she knew the voice. She leaned her head lower and see her father standing upside down. "Hi, daddy." Gabriella greeted and she let go of Troy's grip. Mr. Montez was pretty upset about the things going on the two. "Good evening, Mr. President." Troy greeted, putting his hands on his pockets. Gabriella smiled and noticed that face on her fathers. "Dad, I know what you're thinking. I asked him to teach me how to waltz and he did. Now worries, dad." Gabriella explained. Mr. Montez nodded his and continued making his way again inside the house. Gabriella looked at him smiling ad it turned into a loud giggle. "Thanks for teaching me." Gabriella said, turning to him. Troy smiled at her.

"Come on... I want to show you something." Gabriella said, pulling Troy to the other entrance of the gazebo and to the back of the White House. "What?" Troy asked while being pulled. Gabriella looked back at him and continued pulling, "Just come..." she said and they soon arrived in the back of the White House. It had a small bench like swing hanging in chains and steel bars. Gabriella sat down and tapped the other space, prompting Troy to sit down. Troy obeyed and sit down. "Why are we here?" Troy asked, looking up at the stars. Stars are clearly visible seen above. Gabriella sees the he was looking in the stars. "I guess stars are clearly seen in here. It's prefect." Gabriella answered and looked at the stars. Then, they both looked at each other. Sparks fly as they realized their hands are above each other's hands but they didn't looked back, and didn't remove it. They didn't want to break the contact on their skin. They didn't still won't move the eyes off the eye contact. 'Til Gabriella leaned in closer to kiss him on his soft lips without hesitation and doubt. To her surprise, he also kissed back.

It was a kiss full of meaning. Gabriella began to brush his hair and Troy put his one hand on her neck, deepening the kiss.

Soon, Gabriella pulled away and they looked in each others eyes. Bluest orbs looking so much deep into dark chocolate ones. "Why did you do that?" Troy asked, furrowing his brows. Gabriella looked away and got up. She grabbed her purse from the seat and tried to walk away. She wanted to answer. "What's your answer?" Troy asked again and Gabriella stopped from walking. She didn't want to face him and said, "Because I want to..." She simply said and continued to walk away. Troy was left there sitting in the swing.

Unknown to them, Mr. Montez can see them in his office. The sitting thing and mostly: the kiss. He can feel Gabriella was falling for that bodyguard.

* * *

**There it is. I love this chapter. Mostly the dance thing and swing thing. I love it! What will her father do after he just saw the kiss? Here's a sneak peek:**

_"Why are you here in my room?"_

_"Well, they brought me here and told me this is my room."_

_"The door is locked."_

_"Taylor!"_

**There it is. Did I give you an idea? I hope yes. Much love. Review please.**


	12. Early Riser

It was nearing the end of April. Troy and Gabriella are getting much and much closer. They always talk about lots of things and enjoys each habits. Like, watching and forming constellations at night, going to the charity and Troy gets closer with Gabriella's friends. He still didn't know that Chad is getting married and had a child. They still like each other but, it was really complicated for them to admit it because of the limits. It was hard for them, now that Gabriella's father was getting suspicious about the both of them. He always caught them playing with each other, laughing at each other's jokes and pranks. For the party night, the part where his daughter and Troy kissed on the swing, he just thought that he should forgive them, maybe making a mistake and he thought they would never do that again. The two of them, did even talk about that kiss, not even a word.

It was just seven in the morning and Gabriella felt it will be good to be an early riser. Her clock went off and she set her eyes open and smile. She felt that day will be so good. She removed her thick blanket and sat into her bed, sliding her slippers in her feet and running to the coat rack to grab her towel. Layla was late in waking her up. Layla was just on her way to the bedroom, bringing the breakfast made for the beautiful princess. Gabriella entered the bathroom and shut the door closed.

As Gabriella closed the door, Layla just opened the door of her mistress's room and flashed a wide smile on her face. She had noticed the happiness and blooming characteristic of Gabriella in the past days. Her smile faded away as she saw the messed bed that Gabriella had slept in for a few hours with no woman lying down. She heard water rushing down from the bathroom and she smiled again. She slowly closed the door and walked into the desk to place the tray above it and fix the bed. She opened the curtains up and sunlight rushed inside the dark room. The previous dark room was now as bright as it can be. Layla started changing the covers of the bed and placing the old blankets and sheets on the laundry basket and she put another blanket and bed cover.

Layla finished putting the covers on and Gabriella opened the bathroom door. She stepped back in surprise to see that her room was now clean in just thirty minutes while she was taking her bath. "Good morning, Miss Montez." Layla greeted, making her early greeting. Gabriella asked every maid to greet her with a nice bow with some combination of creative greeting of arts. Gabriella giggled as she saw the creative greeting her maids made for her. Layla loved her giggle. "Oh, thank you, Layla." Gabriella said, walking into her dresser and began to brush her curls perfectly. The curls started to stretch and when the brush reach the end of the hair strand, the hair springs back into it's curly shape. Layla waked to Gabriella and said, "Let me do that for you, Miss Montez." Layla reached the brush and stroked it in her mistress's hair and brush it perfectly. Gabriella waited until it was brushed perfectly.

Soon, Layla placed the brush on the side of the desk and looked her mistress. "I'm happy that you are happy for what you are now..." Layla said, shrugged at Gabriella's shoulders and smile, faithfully. Gabriella touch with her one hand, Layla's hand and smiled back. She's happy. She just got her happiness back and one more thing: Her freedom. "Thanks, Layla." Gabriella said and looked back at her closest girl friend and hugged her. "As long as you're happy with it." Layla said, and hugged back.

Soon, she pulled away trying to warn her. "But, you know your limits. This isn't the right thing-" Layla said, but cut off by Gabriella's annoyed face, rolling her eyes to the other side and scoffing. "I always do the right thing... Maybe it's time for me to do something crazy." Gabriella said and looked at the mirror again. She can see the things that happen in her whole life. The thing she was with her mom, the time she grieved for her mother that her father didn't care and just continued working, and meeting up Troy. It was the best thing that had happened in her life. Though they begin their relationship in a bad start, it was still the best part of her life and still, it was going on and on. She didn't wanted to finish what had happened between her and Troy. "But, Gabriella..." Layla protested and stopped waiting for a sign that Gabriella would want her to continue. Gabriella waited for another and Layla continued, "You know your father. He can get him fired or kill." It was just one person they are both talking about.

Troy Bolton, the handsome, good and a little sarcastic body guard of Gabriella.

_Killed? Is she kidding me? Dad won't kill him... he's not that kind of person._ Those thoughts ran into her mind, passing every single cell in her sophisticated brain. Troy can't be kill. I mean, he's a mortal but he shouldn't be dead just because of the relationship she wanted. Gabriella still wanted this. She's been longing for this thing called LOVE. She wanted to be loved again like she was love by her mom. She just had time with her mother for almost fourteen years Gabriella has been leaving in his mortal world. She wanted him to love her and she knew he also wanted her. She won't give up because she believed her father can't do anything like that. "I don't know... he's so much hard to resist because of him being so much-" Gabriella said, but was cut off by Layla.

"Attractive?" Layla cuts off and Gabriella slowly nodded. Layla stroked her hands in Gabriella's dark curls and smiled. "If you love him and he loved you back, you two can get through this. Just believe." Layla added and hugged again her mistress from her back. Gabriella smiled into the mirror after seeing Layla smile for her."Thanks for the advices, Layla... I really need those." Gabriella thanked her. Those advices are important to her and also to Troy. She don't just like him but it was awkward to feel. Real and completely different from the love she felt from her mom. The love she felt from her mom was just care and because she was the daughter. But this love she felt towards her body guard was real different. It was perfect. It completed her. It was the love she never felt before, but it does have some similarities. She felt happy, enjoying her life, amaze, perfect and complete when he was around her.

She was still staring at the mirror and Layla was picking up the best clothes for her. "You should wear fresh clothes... it's hot outside." Layla said, looking at the clothes. Gabriella was startled and looked back at Layla. "I'll just get my clothes done myself. You can go out now and do your responsibilities... Thank you, Layla for everything." Gabriella said, changing the subject and smiling at Layla. Layla was confused. Layla just asked Gabriella if she wanted her to choose the clothes for Gabriella and Gabriella merely nodded her head. She must be out of her mind. "But, you said-" Layla said, stuttering and was cut off by her beloved mistress.

"Go on, Layla. I want to choose my clothes." Gabriella interrupted and Layla dropped the clothes, scattered in the bed. Gabriella took another glance on the mirror and heard the door opened, realizing she was now alone. Gabriella got up from her seat and walked to her closet. She found skirts, t-shirts and mostly dresses. She examined every dresses hanged in every hanger on the rack and looked for her favorite floral summer dress. It don't have a sleeve but it had a thick strap and flower designs. It was thigh cut and it was perfectly fit for Gabriella's perfect curve. There... she found it, finally. She loved that dress. She began to strip off her towel around her, leaving her in her pink and black lacy underwear. It was the sexiest underwear she ever had. She put the dress on but can't reach the zipper from behind. She kept on trying and was bothered by a silent knock. She suddenly stopped, waiting for a word.

"Miss Montez?" She knew that voice. She'd been with him for almost a month now. Troy Bolton. She walked to the door to open up, completely forgetting about the unzipped dress of her. The clasp of her bra can be seen unto the unzipped back of her dress. She slung the door open, no maids are walking down the corridor. She saw Troy standing in front of her, hands in his pocket. He's nervous again. "Um, yes?" Gabriella asked and Troy can't say a word because of what she had just seen. The strap of her dress, slid down her shoulders unnoticed. He can see a little of her breast and Gabriella was really obvious for being so careless, unless just really let it down. Troy looked around for any maids coming up but no sign. He leaned towards Gabriella's ear and whispered, "You're underwear can be seen." he whispered and Gabriella quickly looked at her dress and pulled up the dress into her shoulders.

She then heard him chuckled and she gasped about what happened and about his reaction. She hit him with a slap on his arms and he reacted, "Ow... I'm just being concerned. You are being careless." Troy said, chuckling. He was half joking and half serious. Gabriella smiled at him and scoffed as he said, the word careless. "Me? Careless?" Gabriella asked, pointing herself and Troy nodded at every question she let out. Gabriella scoffed at his nod. "I'm not careless." Gabriella defended herself, smiling at him.

"Yeah, sure." Troy said, chuckling, trying to control his laugh. "But, is that sliding of the strap is a bit showing off to me?" Troy asked, smiling, fully joking.

Gabriella gasped at his attitude and and hit him with another slap in his arm and they both burst into chuckles and giggles. "You are a perv, Troy." Gabriella commented, now controlling her laugh.

"No, I'm not..." Troy defended.

"Yes, you are..." Gabriella fought back. She shook her head in disbelief. "Well, I'll be back inside if you have nothing to say anymore." Gabriella said and turned around.

"Wait..." Troy quickly said, avoiding her from leaving. Gabriella faced him with a questioning looked and smiled. "You're father wanted to see you to discuss about something." He added, his voice shaky and crackly, making him obvious he's nervous. Gabriella giggled at his voice, "You aren't nervous, are you?" she asked, smiling at him.

"I guess?" Troy said, not so sure.

"Never mind... I'll be out in a few minutes." Gabriella said and went straight back into her room. She slowly closed the door shut and leaned her back against it and felt her embarrassment about everything he noticed about her. She was completely embarrassed now that he think that she was showing off her though she wasn't but one part of her desire is showing off him. She don't want any of what but... she liked it.

A few minutes later...

She flung her door open to meet his bluest orbs. He has his hands on his pockets again and she smiled at him. He saw her wearing for the first time her floral dress and she looked... _stunning_. Gabriella smiled at him and slowly closed the room doors and stood stopped beside Troy. "Do I looked horrible?" Gabriella asked, looking down at her clothes and smoothing it and looking back at Troy. Troy wasn't able answer quickly and just shook his head. Gabriella can say he was nervous. She sighed in relief and rolled her eyes at him, "Don't be nervous. Why are you nervous all the time?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't know." Troy simply said. Gabriella walked down the corridor pass her bedroom and Troy followed her. She walked towards and towards her father's office with every maid, greeting her the way she ask them. Troy just shook his head and smiled as he see the nice and creative greetings from Gabriella. Gabriella was a great lady. Troy doubt why no man had ever liked her since then. He like her... or more.

Gabriella flung the door and Troy stood beside the other guards. He was waiting for her.

Gabriella saw her father sitting in his chair in front of his huge desk. Gabriella slowly walked towards the desk and smiled happily at her father. "Busy? Did I disturbed you in the wrong time?" Gabriella asked as Greg Montez threw her attention to his daughter. He shook his head and smiled at her. "No, not really..." Greg started, wringing his hands together and placing his chin over his closed arms. Gabriella sat in the chair beside the desk. "Actually.. I have an offer for you." Greg added. This made Gabriella excited because of the first time for her father to offer her things and on the other hand, nervous because it can be a bad thing.

"I'm sending you onto a vacation." Greg Montez said and it froze Gabriella into her seat.

* * *

**Here it is... Where do you think he'll send her? Will Gabriella accept it? I hope yes. Troy and Gabriella are getting better and better. Here's a sneak peek:**

_"Get my car into the bar we used to go every night."_

_"Okay..."_

_"And oh... Pack your things. We're onto a vacation."_

_"What should I pack?"_

_"I don't know... common things and necessities."_

_"Okay..."_

_"We'll be leaving in an hour."_

**Now, is this chapter good? I hope yes! Review me please. The ending is getting closer and closer. Much Love.**


	13. Old place

_"I'm sending you onto a vacation." Greg Montez said and it froze Gabriella into her seat._

_Is this true? I don't think it is, _Gabriella thought. He has got to be kidding her. No words came out in her mouth. She never imagine her father still had a heart to give her a vacation. She wanted to make everything right. "Dad, are you sure about this?" Gabriella asked, her words shaky and crackly. She's nervous. Greg looked up at her daughter with a questioning smile and said, "What? Don't you like it?" Greg asked but was cut off by Gabriella's interrupting activeness.

"No, no, no... I like it. Really." Gabriella said, catching her breath because of her nervousness. She's never really imagine that could happen.

"Really." Greg Montez complimented and focused back on his paper work. "I'll give you two whole week to relax in any place you want." He added, not looking up at Gabriella. He was busy while preparing a vacation for his daughter? Gabriella dropped her mouth. Two weeks? She don't believe all of it. "Am I alone?" Gabriella asked her father, leaning forward into the desk, waiting for an answer. She wasn't sure if he would say no but there is a huge possibility. "No..." she was right. It was a no. She believed that Troy will be her company in her vacation. Still no freedom. "Troy will come with you..." Greg said, and dropped his paperwork in his desk and looked up at his daughter.

Gabriella nodded her head. Though she was sad, there is still a part of her blood that is jumping in joy. Why? Because luckily, it was Troy her bodyguard and not some old body guard. She got up and walked back into the door. She extended her slender arms to twist the door knob. Before she could reach the door knob, she quickly turned around and caught the glimpse of her father. "Dad?" Gabriella asked, and Greg gave her a questioning look. "Where am I going on a vacation?" she asked again.

"Anywhere you wanted." Greg answered, with his elbows stood into the desk and his fingers wringing each other and his chin over his fist. Gabriella walked back into the chair in a very deep thought. She don't know where because she's never been out of that state for a very long time. She wanted to go to one place she love the most but one thing was bothering her. It was that place was her mother's hometown and it refreshes all the good and even the bad memories. Albuquerque. She was born there and she has always been there every summer vacation but ended her vacation there since her mom had died. "I'd like to go to, Lava springs." Gabriella said, silently, hoping that he'll allow her.

"Well," Greg said, not knowing where to start, "Isn't it going to be so hard for you to forget all the memories buried in that place?" He asked. Gabriella sighed. She was sure that she'd like to go back to Albuquerque. It was full of memories. Their mansion was sold already and she'd like to see it again. She knew who bought that mansion. It was one of her friends. She missed that mansion because every time she walk into the wooden floor of the mansion, she can remember her and her mother running and playing and chasing each other. It was the best part of her life. "No.." Gabriella said, looked at her feet. Then, she looked up at her father, "Actually, I'd like to see the old mansion." she added.

"Very well, then." Greg said, looking back at his paperwork.

"Is that a yes?" Gabriella asked. Greg didn't hesitated to answer but he just smiled at his daughter. Gabriella smiled back and run into his father to give him a big hug. "Thank you so much, dad." Gabriella said, thanking him. Greg smiled and hugged back. But, he still don't realize how he had been an evil father for her daughter. Gabriella run into the door and flung it open and got out. She's excited. She looked around for her bodyguard and found him talking to other maids. She walked to him and she saw him hold the maids hand as a sign of thanks. She smiled and walked to him. "Do you need something, Miss Montez?" Troy asked, rubbing fist and looking at his mistress.

"Yes.. I do." Gabriella said, so excitedly. She was squealing and really don't know where to start. "Get my car into the bar we used to go every night." She ordered and threw the car keys into him and he catch it. Troy threw again the keys into his hands and held it tight. "Okay." he said, turning around to go and get that car. Gabriella smiled and continued to walk to her room. Before he could disappear in the corridor, Gabriella turned around and said, "And oh..." she said, turning around and they walked towards each other. "Pack your things. We're on a vacation." Gabriella added and turned around, leaving him in a questioning look.

"What should I pack?" Troy asked her, causing the young lady to turn around and face him. She thought of the thing he can pack_. _She shook her head quickly and said, "I don't know... common things and necessities." Gabriella said, looking up at his wonderful face. He nodded his head, breaking a smile on his lips and said, "Okay." He turned around and Gabriella stood there alone. She smiled feeling his presence again. "We'll be leaving in an hour." she added and smiled, before turning around and to her room.

Gabriella slowly opened her door and entered the fancy room. She turned around to close the door, slowly to avoid noises. She walked into her closet and grabbed a luggage. She quickly got her spare clothes, swimsuits, night gowns and under-wears. She walked to her shoe rack and grabbed heels and shoes. When the bag was full, she zipped the back and grabbed another bag but it was just her usual bags. She grabbed her phone, her ipod, her mini laptop, her wallet and her jewelry box. She ran into the small chest above her dresser and she grabbed her credit cards. Yes, cards. She had 14 credit cards and wanted to increase that. She put every credit card in her wallet and checked out her money. She needed to withdraw money. She's hasn't withdraw money for a month since that charity. She only had ten thousand dollars in her wallet and nothing more.

She grabbed her make up and put it in her small bag. She signed and glanced the clock on the wall and it has been 45 minutes of packing with even folding all the clothes. She's excited and she wanted to surprise her friends at Albuquerque. She smiled and put on her denim brown bolero, glass thick bracelet, her diamond silver ring, her blue Gucci heels, her Gucci dangling earrings, sunglasses and her bag that contains her phone. She's ready. She turned to the mirror and found herself stunning.

Knock... Knock...

Gabriella turned to the door and see it open and someone came in. It was Troy. He's back. "So, I see you ready." Troy said, looking at her bag and to her standing. Gabriella looked around and found her room a little messy. "I'm sorry for the mess. But, I think we should leave now." Gabriella said, smiling. Troy put his hands on his pockets again and he looked nervous. And so was Gabriella. She was nervous. Gabriella walked to pulled her luggage but Troy walked and offered a hand. "I think that's my job." Troy offered and Gabriella let go of the handle and let Troy to pull her luggage. Gabriella went out of the run with Troy behind her.

Layla walked to Gabriella and gave her a hug. "Stick on my advice." Layla whispered and gave Gabriella a reminding look. Gabriella giggled and nodded her head. She's looked back at Troy who was waiting for her. Gabriella walked towards the stairs and wave at Layla, "have fun." Layla added and Gabriella nodded her head.

If you ask, Gabriella wasn't planning on seeing goodbye to her father. Why? Because he's busy.

Troy opened the compartment and put the bag in it. He shut the compartment and went into the driver's seat. He shut his door and found Gabriella with her laptop in her lap. He started the engine and drove off. The gates opened and he just waved at the guards. "Where are we actually going?" Troy asked, simply taking glances at his mistress. Gabriella wasn't paying attention and was so much focused on her laptop. "Are you okay?" Troy asked, continued to take glances at her mistress. Still, no answer. He removed his hand from the steering wheel and shakes his mistress. Gabriella was startled after he shook her and she accidentally slapped him. "Ouch!" Troy said, rubbing his cheeks that are growing red. Gabriella gasped at what she just did. "I'm sorry..." Gabriella apologized, trying to check his face. "Are you fine? I'm so sorry." Gabriella added.

Troy raised his hand to stop her from talking and she stopped. "I'm fine... I just asked you where are we actually going and this is what I get?" Troy joke, chuckling and Gabriella playfully hit his arm. Gabriella flipped her arms closed and pouted. "Hey, I'm just joking..." Troy admitted and still Gabriella won't mess around her pouting face. Troy moved his hands again to Gabriella's chin and face him to hers. "I'm not mad... you just scared the hell out of me." Gabriella said, silently, trying to hide her laugh.

"Okay, my apologies." Troy said, continued to focus on his driving. Gabriella sighed and turned off her laptop. She quickly put it back in her bag. "God, it's really gore!" Gabriella complained on the movie she was watching. It was a horror movie and she really don't like watching movies like those but, Sharpay forced her in exchanged of Gabriella's favorite bracelet. "What's so gore about that movie?" Troy asked, taking glances at Gabriella. Gabriella dropped her mouth and she gave him death glare. Troy smirked at her and continued to mange the steering wheel. "How do you know I'm watching a movie?" Gabriella asked, looking at him with her eyes flaming with red.

Troy smirked again and looked at Gabriella. "Well, miss... I can hear the voices in the movie and I have watched that movie so many times." Troy said, smiling at her. Gabriella was still confused. _How can he finish a movie like that that is murdering lots of innocent people?_ That question rushed around Gabriella's sophisticated brain. "How?" Gabriella asked innocently, furrowing her eyebrows. Troy smirked once again at her question. "What do you mean 'how'?" Troy asked her smiling.

"I mean, how do you know it? How can you watch a movie like that that is killing innocent people?" Gabriella asked him.

Troy finally gave his loudest laugh for her question. Gabriella, however, was startled by his laughed and nearly jumped off her seat. "Never mind..." Troy said, trying not to tell her why because he had a ridiculous reason why he can watch it and it can scare you. "Are you a serial killer?" Gabriella asked, raising her eyebrows, getting more scared. Troy laughed again and glared at her. It was the most hilarious and craziest question she ever asked him and she ever asked to anyone in her entire life. "No... and if I am, you are probably murdered right now." Troy said, pointing out the fact at Gabriella. Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Okay, back to my question..." Troy said, and focused on the streets, "Where are we going?" he repeated his previous question. Gabriella looked at him and gave him a smile, "Albuquerque, New Mexico. I love that place." Gabriella said, smiling.

"Albuquerque? Are you freaking sure?" Troy asked her; his eyes was determined to know.

"Yes?" Gabriella answered, not knowing what was about his question, "Why did you ask?" Gabriella asked again.

"I lived there for almost five years before my mom... uh. You know." Troy said, can't even tell the exactly words.

"Yeah, I know. But, you really lived there?" Gabriella said.

"Yes, but I had to leave all of my friends there because my father and I had to go back to New York to see my mom just right after the accident." Troy explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Gabriella apologized, feeling sorry for him.

"Nah..." Troy said, smiling, "It's fine. I wanted to get back there but I have no time."

"And now, we are coming back." Gabriella said.

"Yes, we are," Troy said, silently. An awkward silence formed and Troy didn't like silent places. He was still focused on the streets and asked, "Hey, do you want something to eat? It's getting lunch." No answer. Troy glanced at Gabriella and found her silently sleeping with her feet above the dashboard. He smiled and he stopped as the stop light turned red. He grabbed her legs and feet and put it above his lap. Gabriella was awakened and looked at him. She was confused, "Troy, you don't have to." Gabriella said but was cut off by him.

"But I want to." Troy interrupted and Gabriella gave him the sweetest smile ever. She rested her head on the big white pillow behind her back and doze off. Troy smiled at her and drove again as the light turned green. "By the way, Gabriella..." Troy said, causing Gabriella to moan in reply, meaning yes in a questioning way, "do you want to grab some lunch?" he added at his sentence. "Of course..." she silently said. It was sweet.

* * *

**There you go... Sorry if I haven't updated for yesterday. My friends wanted my out and I haven't still finished this one and I'm sorry. But, what will happen to them as they continue their trip from Washington to New Mexico. Review please... Much Love**.


	14. Rest for the night

It was getting dark and they have to stop on a hotel to rest. Troy can't drive all night. They are miles away from Albuquerque and they needed to rest. Gabriella was lying in her seat, sounding asleep. She was in deep sleep and Troy needed to wake her up. He got out of the car and walked to his mistress's side. He slowly opened the door and he looked at Gabriella's sleeping figure. He smiled and he bean to shook her and call her, saying, "Miss Montez?" he called. No answer but just a groan and she faced on the other side. He shook her again, "Gabriella?" he called her by the first name. He shook her again and he never got a nice answer other than a painful slap into his nose. "Ouch!" He shouted, touching his heating nose with his hands.

She quickly opened her eyes after hearing his shaking voice, saying 'ouch' and she got up and sit on her ass. "I'm sorry.. for the second time around." Gabriella said, lowering her voice and looking up at him. He just shook his head and got out his head from the car. Gabriella felt sorry about hurting him for the second time. She should stop drinking much coffee because it causes her to became more and more nervous and scared of anything. She got out of the car and looked around and she can see lots of cars parked around them. She followed Troy into the compartment and grabbed her own luggage. "Where are we?" Gabriella asked looking around and she found Troy pulling her luggage and carrying his own luggage in his back since it was a backpack. "We are gonna sleep and rest for the night. Do you want me kill us both in an accident if I fell asleep while driving?" Troy said, looking at his mistress. Gabriella shook her head and continued walked to the car to get her back.

Troy waited for her and looked around. Gabriella pt all of her things into her bag and slung it in her shoulders. Troy pushed the doors closed and locked it in. He and Gabriella walked inside the hotel to check in. They walked towards the counter and talked to the lady. "Excuse me?" Troy asked, catching the attention of the lady. The lady with dirty golden hair and green eyes looked up with a smiled and got up from her seat. "A room... of course." The lady and looked over the computer to check if there are rooms still available.

"Um, one room for couple..." the Lady said while looking at computer, still. The two young adults looked at each other and dropped their mouth. "Um, excuse me... we wanted to have different room with single beds. We aren't... you know." Gabriella said at the lady. The lady looked up in embarrassment and chuckled, "My apologies... But to say, you two are quite a cute couple to be... I love to see it." The lady said and looked back at the computer.

Then, the lady looked clearly into the computer and the two were confused. "Please don't tell me-" Gabriella said but was cut off by the lady in her mid-thirties.

"I'm so sorry, Miss, but we only had one room left and it had a queen sized bed. Do you want to get it?" the Lady asked Gabriella. Gabriella looked up at her bodyguard, not sure if they would get that one. She looked back again at the lady and shook her head, "No-" she said but she was cut off by Troy's surprising "yes." Gabriella looked back at her unbelievable bodyguard with a death glare. It was the look like, 'what the hell is in your mind' look. Gabriella was giving him a warning. "Okay," the lady said and handed them the keys. Troy grabbed it and pulled Gabriella into the elevator.

Once they got into the room, they put their bags into the floor and looked around. It was perfect. It had bed, living room set, fridge and dining table with chairs. It also had big bathroom. "Pretty great room, huh?" Troy said, while pulling their bags on the side and sitting free on the couch. Gabriella looked around and pulled her luggage towards the bedroom. "Hey, where are you going?" Troy asked her and she faced him, standing the luggage.

"Ha." She gave it a forceful and fake laugh, "You take this room, you have to sleep on the couch." Gabriella said and continued into the room. She slammed the door closed which makes Troy make an 'ohhh' sound, sharply.

Behind the door, inside the room, a lady stand against the door as she heard his sound so sharp and sighed. She carried her bag above the bed and opened it up. She forgot to lock the door. She grabbed some shorts and a fresh looking top and some one pair of underwear. She grabbed her black fabric shorts and her spaghetti strap top. She grabbed her slippers into the very bottom and slid it in her feet. She's tired of using heels. She left the clothes and brought her underwear inside the bathroom. She locked the bathroom door and opened the shower. She'd like some hot shower for the cold night. She pinned up her hair and stepped into the hot shower. It was nice.

After that quick shower, she put on her underwear and run out of the bathroom with her bathroom sleeves slid in her arms and untied. She was just about to reach the clothes but something opened... She screamed, "Gosh... what the hell are you doing here?" Gabriella asked facing him, and her body was seen. (Sorry can't help it... Haha.) She reached for her clothes and Troy smirked at her. "I was just about to use the bathroom.."

"Are you a robber?" Gabriella asked, put her hands on waist. Troy laughed about that. He couldn't resist it. It was outrageous. "Nope...why would you ask that?" Troy asked, following a curious question wanting to blurt out his mouth. Gabriella scoffed at him at his question. "Because you know how to unlock locked doors." She answered him, still scoffing. Little did she know, she forgot to lock the door.

"Um, excuse me, Miss?" Troy said and that lady wearing only underwear and and bathroom which was untied looked at him sternly. "The door was unlocked. I bet you have forgotten to lock the door." He added, giving him a 'that was the truth' look. He smiled as she see him frown. She turned around and walked back into the bathroom.

Not far enough from the entrance, Troy added, "I like your underwear.." he said and Gabriella looked down at herself and found her robe untied. She quickly closed it and she looked back frantically with a stern look on her face. He wink at her as his elbows leaning on the door frame and Gabriella entered the bathroom door, slamming it shut.

Troy smiled and shook his head and went back into the living room. **(One more thing, the room had a balcony, small balcony actually. Enjoy!) **He went into the balcony and drink his soda that he just got from the fridge.

A few more minutes...

Troy had his third soda and he heard the door open again. He didn't bother to look at it because he knew it was Gabriella. He took another sip on his soda and looked far away. He can see lots and lots of building from there and he can see the pool from that high. He heard footsteps and he knew it was her slippers. He smirked hearing all of it. He looked back to see Gabriella rubbing her head with a white towel because it was wet. He smiled and she noticed him looking at her and smiled, "What?" she asked, and stopped rubbing her hair.

"Nothing... I like your messy bun. It's sexy." Troy said and continued smiling. Gabriella leaved her curled down her hair, making it perfectly natural. She placed the towel on the towel rack and walked into the balcony. It was cold. She began to rub her arms and looked around the things she can see. She was amazed. It was perfect. She can see lights meaning they are a few more miles away from Vegas, one of the cities that never sleeps. Then, she continued to rub her arms to give her heat but no use.

She just felt someone gave her a jacket. Troy took of his jacket for her. "No, thank you." Gabriella protested but Troy cut her off.

"Take it... you are cold." Troy said and put the jacket above her shoulders. Gabriella can smell his attractive scent and yet, she liked it. She simply leans down to smell his scent and she has been addicted to him. No one knows why. She looked up at Troy and she saw him, finishing his soda. "I'm sorry 'bout my attitude a while ago." Gabriella said, smiling at him.

"Nah, I should have knocked." Troy said and put the soda can into the trash behind him. Gabriella smiled again at him.

Silence took over the place. They can't here anything but some bird chirping and wind breezes. It was getting cold. "Do you wanna get in or stay here? It's getting a little cold." Troy started to make conversation again. Gabriella looked up at him and shook her head, "I like it here. I have never seen a place like this before. I mean, I've never been up just this high and look over the cities near this place. It's nice." Gabriella said, explaining why she like to stay there.

"Really? Well, that's odd." Troy said, feeling odd of why a precious daughter can't see views like these. Gabriella gave him a little soft chuckle and it faded into a smile. She looked again and she can hear car beeping and she can see airplanes passing by. "I know it's odd... I mean, I just got a few years to spend with my mom and she was the only one who could make me feel better. I have never been loved. My father was the president and he had to go everywhere. I'm always alone." Gabriella said with a serious tone but it was soft.

Troy took his deep breath and looked down at his feet and to his mistress. "No, you aren't.." he said and it made Gabriella so much confused. Gabriella looked at him with eyes confused and brows furrowing. "What are you talking about?" Gabriella asked him and he smiled at her. She was still confused. He leaned to kiss her and their soft lips touch each other; sparks fly, butterfly entered each other stomach. Little did she knew, she was kissing him back so passionately and began to wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy pulled away, "Did you get that?" he asked, smiling at her. Gabriella raised an eyebrow and kiss him again and he kissed back. When air was needed, he pulled and asked, "Is that was yes?" Gabriella rolled her eyes over and gave him a 'you already know what I mean' look. He leaned again to kiss her again.

* * *

**Here it is... but guys, I have to tell you something, my mom attacked again and please don't ask why. She might cut off my internet and computer for me to be unable to use it and update. I'm crying guys. I can't lose this. I'm so sorry. Help me... please.**

**BTW, this might work... What will happen if her father knew about this? What will be the reaction of her friends? What will Troy react if he knew Chad was Gabriella's friend and was getting married and had a kid?**

**Help me guys... I need your help.**


	15. Lava Springs

**A/N: Guys, do you want me to publish a new chapter for More Like a Beast and Holding Unto me? Later... BTW, Enjoy...**

A few kilometers away from the famous Lava springs. She excited to see her friends again. Her head was resting on his shoulder while he was focusing on the driveway. Things will get better for that day but it'll get worse if they come back in Washington, but she still hope not. Her eyes sealed closed and she can smell his addictive smell. He took one glance on her and asked, "You okay? Do you want to lie down?" Troy asked and Gabriella looked up at him and shook her head. "I'm better." she said and Troy continued driving.

They arrived at the Lava Springs gate and the gate opened wide and they slowly entered the Country Club and Park Resort. He drove unto the entrance of the resort and Troy stopped as attendants open their door. "Welcome back, Miss Montez. Miss Evans was expecting you for almost a month." one attendant said after he just opened the car door for Gabriella. Gabriella smiled at him, pulling her bag out of the car. "Thank you, Charles... It's really good to be back here." Gabriella said and she watch as Troy got out of the car and winked at her.

God, she blushed. "Well, you have a company..." Charles said pulling her baggage out of the compartment. Gabriella opened her mouth and said, "This is my bodyguard. Troy. Troy this is my closest attendant here in Lava Springs, Charles." Gabriella introduced and the two shook hands. Troy smiled at Gabriella and grabbed his bag.

"This place is cool." Troy said, looking around. Gabriella gave him a smiled and an 'of course yes' look. He smiled at her and asked, "You fine?" Troy asked and Gabriella linked her arms around Troy kissed the top of her head, making her giggle. "What do you think your friend would think of us? I mean, they would be suspicious." Troy said and she just looked up at him with 'don't worry about it' smile. He smirked at her as they continued to walk inside the hotel. They both sat in the lobby.

Through the glass walls, Troy can see a familiar guy playing basketball. He had Afro hair and he was dark. He was just as tall as Troy. Troy knew that hair... Chad Danforth. His best friend, colleague, and close brother (not biological). Gabriella noticed Troy wasn't in his self so, she shook him. "Troy, you okay?" Gabriella asked, facing him. Troy looked down at Gabriella confused and said, "Yeah... yeah, I'm fine." Troy said and put his bag beside Gabriella who was just sitting on the double couch. Troy turned around and gives Gabriella a flying kiss. "Where are you going?" Gabriella asked after she giggle and crossed her legs.

"Just going to have a little walk." Troy answered and smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella gave him a satisfying nod and smiled back. Troy disappeared from the hallway as he turned a left on the corner. Gabriella saw Chad playing basketball and she smiled knowing Chad, Taylor and their daughter was also here. She then saw Troy walking towards Chad and the two gave each other a man hug and do their handshake. Gabriella was confused of how do they know each other. No ideas came inside her large sophisticated brain. Then, Troy grabbed the ball from Chad and give him a shoot on the hoop. It was perfect. Maybe because Troy was one of the Lakers and they knew each others because Chad was one of the Lakers and still, Gabriella thought and she just forgot about it as she heard two squealing voices from the huge stairs.

She knew those voices and got up from her seat and hugged them. "Gosh, Gab... Thank you for coming. This place isn't any better without you." Sharpay said and pulled out of the hug. Taylor was last to pulled back. The two ladies looked at Gabriella's suspicious lips. It was puffy and it was the first time they saw her wear some lipstick and it was rose pink. "Gab, did you put some lipstick?" Taylor noticed and wiped her finger in Gabriella's lips and looked at it. It was glossy. It was a lipstick! Gabriella don't know what to say.

If you could just notice, if you aren't putting lipstick, you still aren't kissed or still have virgin lips but she actually put some on. Why didn't she put lipstick in her last two kisses? First was accident, second it was on purpose but just for fun. On the third, Gabriella had a boyfriend and she decided to make her more gorgeous for Troy. Gabriella can't answer because she don't know how. "Gabriella? Are you okay?" Sharpay shook her shoulders.

"Yes," Gabriella answered for their second question. Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other. "We asked you why did you put lipstick?" Taylor asked again and Gabriella just looked at them. Then, Charles walked to Gabriella and asked, "Which room would you like?" Gabriella looked at Charles and opened her mouth to say something.

"One room with queen sized bed." Gabriella said nervously and looked back at the two who were getting more and more suspicious. "What?" Gabriella asked them for their looks that are like, 'what one room with queen sized bed room?' look. "Just answer the question." Sharpay said, and their hands flipped crossed.

"I can't explain here. Maybe in the room." Gabriella said and Charles handed her the room key and some papers. "Thank you, Charles." Taylor and Sharpay looked at each other again like 'what did she mean?' look. Gabriella pulled her luggage into the hotel cart and Charles puts Troy's bag into the cart. They all walked into the elevator and presses the number four and then the door closed. They were silent until they reached the floor. The corridor was silent. They walked to the room number 414. Gabriella opened the door with the key and Charles pushed the cart inside the room with Sharpay and Taylor following. Gabriella entered the closed the door. Charles put all the bags down and left. Now the three ladies were left.

"Now, spill..." Sharpay said, while sitting in the couch beside Taylor. Gabriella didn't really know how to start. "What happened? You have something you're not telling us, don't you?" Taylor said looking at her suspiciously. Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes over and sighed in defeat. She have to spill or they'll never stop her. "Okay, but.. I didn't want you to freak out. It's just... I'm nervous." Gabriella started.

"Just spill it out." Sharpay said causing Gabriella to panic.

"Okay... I gave everything in me to him." Gabriella said, after panicking causing the two to get more suspicious. Taylor sighed and looked at the blond beside her and Sharpay did the same. "Who?" they both asked and Gabriella groaned at their question. She rolled her eyes and gave her eyes back to her friends, "Who do you think?" Gabriella asked.

The two gasped as they hear her ask that. They knew who she was talking about. Troy, her bodyguard. "If you give everything to him, it means... you're not virgin anymore?" Sharpay asked, getting the fact about what Gabriella had just said. Gabriella nodded her head slowly at Sharpay's question. Taylor dropped her mouth and got up, shouting, "You had sex with him?" Taylor shouted and Sharpay covered Taylor's mouth, causing Gabriella to 'shh' her and looked at the door if it opened.

"You had sex with him?" Taylor yelled in a whispering way. Gabriella sighed and nodded her head again. "What?" Sharpay asked, narrowing her eyes, "Do you know what you got yourself into?" she asked again, in a low voice but shrieking. Gabriella sighed again.

"I know... I just, you know. The way he kiss, his smell, his sense and his everything... is too much attracted to me." Gabriella explained.

"We know, but you should have try to control it because what if you got pregnant? What will your father do to you? To him?" Taylor said.

"I don't know... and daddy doesn't have to do with this. If he take this a problem, it is _his_ problem, not me or not Troy's, okay?" Gabriella spat back.

"Wait, did you two used a condom? Any protection? Are you on a pill or what?" Sharpay panicked.

"Jeez, guys... calm down. I don't know. And if I got pregnant, I don't care." Gabriella said, flipping her arms crossed.

"What do you mean you don't care? You just put your life into a big and dangerous situation." Sharpay said as she walked towards Gabriella.

"And take note... not just your life. Also, Troy's." Taylor added.

"Guys, will we just quit it? I can talk about this later... with him. I know, it'll be fine." Gabriella said.

"Okay... I just hope we it'll be finer than we expected. You are just 18. Just became 18 and..." Sharpay said, not knowing what Troy's age was.

"He's 26 years old." Taylor added.

"Yes, 26 years old and six years age gap?" Sharpay freaked.

"I said, quit it, okay? I just said, Troy and I can talk about this later." Gabriella said. Sharpay and Taylor sighed in defeat. They can't fight back at her or else it will get worse. All Gabriella needed was support. And they have to give her that. "By the way, are you two dating? Or the bed thing was just an accident?" Sharpay asked and Gabriella gave him a 'isn't it obvious' glare. "Just making it sure..." Sharpay explained.

"Yes, we are... and that bed thing you are talking about wasn't just any accident. It was on purpose." Gabriella said without nervous. She just spilled out her biggest secret that happened last night. That night might be newest and happiest night ever in her life. "Okay, now... tell us, how did it happen." Taylor said. Gabriella gave her a shocked look. "No..." Gabriella fought back. Taylor looked at Sharpay and Sharpay also looked at Taylor. "Just please... tell us and promise this secret won't get out in the three of us." Sharpay said. Gabriella can't resist but to tell them because it was pretty exciting but pretty scary to tell of what would be their reaction.

She told them how it all started. The part were he took his shower and Gabriella was waiting in the bed for him in her half-naked body. She told them how they started it with a little strip tease and some conversations. Then, it was finished.

"Wow... I guess you had the best, Gabriella." Taylor said, smiling. Gabriella frowned and gave her a death glare. "Hey, I was telling you the truth." Taylor defended and Gabriella groaned and shake her hand in front of her face t remove the ideas, "Whatever..." Gabriella said and grabbed her bags to start to unpack.

A few hours later... (8:00 in the evening)

Gabriella and Troy had just finished their dinner with Taylor, Sharpay, Chad, Zeke and Scylla- Chad and Taylor's daughter. Troy knew all about the things he should know 'bout Chad and other things and they didn't talked about the thing the three ladies talked about. Troy closed the door and Gabriella tiredly walk inside the living room and sank her tired body in the couch. "You tired?" Troy asked, walking towards Gabriella. Gabriella gave him a space to sit on. "Yes... a little bit." Gabriella answered after Troy sat down beside her. Gabriella laid down her head in his lap and wondered about.

"Troy? I need to ask you something." Gabriella said, looking up at him. Troy smiled and removed the hair from her shining brown eyes. "Yes, of course... what is it?" Troy said following a question. Gabriella sighed still deciding if she should tell or not. "Never mind." Gabriella said because she can't tell him. Maybe if that came true. Troy pushed Gabriella to sit down and locked his eyes on hers. "Just tell me... I'll listen. How come I became your boyfriend if I won't help you out?" Troy said, pointing out the fact. He was true. She had to trust him because she did it once, the thing she gave everything to him.

"Okay..." Gabriella said and held Troy's hand tighter and smiled, "I don't know if I should ask you this but..." Gabriella stopped and looked down. She just felt his fingers pushing her chin up for her eyes to look again in his shining icy blue ones. "What if I got pregnant?" she asked and it froze Troy in his seat.

* * *

**Stop... Did you like it? I hope you did. What will Troy react about her question? Will it get better? I hope it will.**

**Well, in my situation... still things get worse and worse and I don't hope that it'll get better. Well, review please... **


	16. Decision

**A/N: Here I am again.. I'm back. My apologies for being absent yesterday because I have to go to my dentist and buy school supplies. BTW, Enjoy!**

_"What if I got pregnant?" she asked and it froze Troy in his seat._

He couldn't move. His body is stucked in his seat. He didn't think about that. That idea didn't even hesitated to enter his mind. _Come on man, think.._. He said to himself. Gabriella extended her arms to shook his shoulders. Troy looked at her in nervous and got up. He wanted to forget about it, so he got up and walked to the fridge to grab some drinks. Gabriella was confused why he ignored her. Is he planning on leaving me? Gabriella asked herself and also got up. She followed him inside the mini kitchen and saw him looking on the floor, seems to be in a deep thought. "Troy?" she asked and walked to him.

Troy looked up at her with nervous eyes. "I don't know what to do if you got pregnant. I don't want to lose you." Troy said, holding his drink in his hand and looking away. Gabriella was thinking wrong. She realized that she was wrong. She wrong because he don't want to lose her and she's thinking opposite. "You won't lose me, whatever happens." Gabriella said and Troy held her hand and kissed it with his eyes closed.

Gabriella sighed as she felt his warm breath and she wanted him so badly. "Are you gonna leave me?" Gabriella asked and that question made Troy look at her with his bluest orbs. Troy pulled Gabriella and carried her to sit her in the kitchen counter. Gabriella opened her leg and Troy stood between it. "Of course not. I'll be your boyfriend, husband and your body guard." Troy said, wrapping his arms around her waist. Gabriella also wrapped her hand around his neck and began playing with his hair and nape. "I love you," she mouthed.

He smiled and looked around. She smiled getting confused of why he looked around. She moved her hands into her chin and turned his face to her. "Do you like me?" Gabriella asked and Troy smiled at her. He don't like her for one better reason. "No..." he simply said and in that word, it made her lose hope in keeping him forever. "What do you mean 'no'? Did you just used me for something?" Gabriella asked with watery eyes.

"It's not like that, Ella." Troy said, stroking his fingers in her dark locks. He removed the hair from her eyes and he locked his eyes to hers. "Then, what is it?" Gabriella asked as one emotionally painful tear slides down her cheeks. "I don't like you, because... I'm madly and badly in loved with the President's daughter. And do you know who is that daughter?" Troy explained. Gabriella nodded her head and smiled, still tear falling down her cheeks and Troy just wiped it but his thumb.

"It's you." Troy said and Gabriella smiled. She loved how he said that, "You are amazingly, wonderfully perfect for me." he added. Yes, he was right, she was perfect for him. They'll be forever soul mates. But forever is not enough for them to spend their lives together. "Thank you, Troy." Gabriella whispered with her voice shaky and she sniffled. Troy smirked at her as she sniffle. "Don't thank me because it is true," Troy said and looked again at her. He slowly leaned forward to her and she also leaned down, closing their eyes as they met into a deep and fierce kiss. It was wonderful every time their lips met.

Troy stroke one hand on her bare thigh and she moaned in reply. Their lips still in a fierce kiss and their tongues in a battle. If you asked, it's a make-out session. (Sorry guys, some ideas.. PDA but not public: Private Display of affection.) Troy lift her one thigh and Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist and Troy carried her into their room to continue what they have started. He shut the door closed and locked. They continued on their making-out and he just dropped her on the bed.

Sooner or later, they wear nothing but their underwear. They continued on kissing and touching each other until.

"Gabriella? Troy?" a woman with a tiny voice called and Gabriella believed it was Sharpay. They pulled away and looked at each other. "I'm sorry, I forgot to lock the door." Troy said and Gabriella hit his arm. "I'm sorry." Troy said chuckling. Gabriella got up quickly and grabbed her robe. She put on her robe and throws him his clothes. "Put your clothes on. I'm going to meet them." Gabriella said and leaned down to give him one more light kiss and Troy pulled her again but she let go of him. "Stop, enter the bathroom now." Gabriella said and walked out of the room. Troy entered the bathroom and put his clothes on.

Gabriella slowly closed the door to find Sharpay and Taylor in the couch. Chad came out from the kitchen with a drink in his hand. Gabriella tugged the robe laces tighter and walked to them. "What brings you here? I mean, you should be resting now." Gabriella said as she walked towards the ladies.

"Nothing much... just visiting." Sharpay said, looking at Gabriella suspiciously.

"Ohhkay?" Gabriella said, confused. Then, the bedroom door opened and Troy approaches from the door. He was wearing new clothes. "Oh, hey, Chad... what brings you three here?" Troy said, giving Chad their manly-handshake. Chad swallowed the soda in his mouth and shook his head, "I just want to ask you to play basketball with me and Zeke... you in?" Chad said, looking at Troy.

"Yeah, of course." Troy said and give him another high-five. Chad turned to the ladies and asked, "You three gonna watch?"

"Yeah, we'll be down in a few minutes." Taylor said. Chad walked to his fiance and kissed her cheeks. "Eww! Gross, guys... get a room." Sharpay complained, moving away from the two. Gabriella giggled as she watch the three humans act on their own. Chad turned to Sharpay and gave her a death glare. "Don't fight..." Taylor warned and Chad moved away and walked towards the door, waiting for Troy to follow him. Troy walked towards Chad and stopped at the door. Chad walked out of the door, knowing Troy is following him.

Troy looked back at his girlfriend and Gabriella smiled at him. She ran into him, giving him, yet another sweet and light kiss. Troy kissed her back and pulled her into his body. Gabriella played with his hair and continued to kiss. "Ow, so sweet." Sharpay squealed as she watch them kiss. Troy just felt hands on his shoulders and arms. "Stop it... Come on, Troy." Chad said and pulled Troy out of that kiss. Troy walked backwards looking at her. Gabriella leaned against the door frame and smiled, "Good luck, babe." Gabriella said and entered again the room and closed the door.

"So, why do you guys took so long in getting out of the room? Did we disturbed something?" Taylor asked at Gabriella. Honestly, yes. It was near, a few more clothes but then a call from the two girls. "Yes, you did. And don't ask what it is because I'm not gonna tell you." Gabriella said, opening a pack of junk food from the kitchen.

"Okay.." Sharpay said, grabbing a piece of potato chips from Gabriella's bowl of junk food. "So, how did it go with Troy's confrontation about the possibility of you being pregnant?" Taylor asked Gabriella.

"He said he'll be here with me whatever happens." Gabriella said.

"Really? Well, he really loves you." Sharpay said.

"Yes, he do." Gabriella said with her eyes stucked in one thing. She's thinking of something. "Well, we have no problem for that because if he loves you, he can't leave you alone." Taylor said. Gabriella slowly nodded her head. _He's not going to me, he promised._ Gabriella thought and smiled. She loved him so much.

* * *

**This is the shortest guys. I'm sorry. But, I have an idea to ease your sadness for this being short. Do you want me to make a trailer for the sequel of this?**

**BTW, do you like this? Love it? Review please. Much love.**


	17. Positive

It has been four days after that night (last chapter). It has been so quite and peaceful for the new couple as they explore their new relationship.

The sun stroke between the tiny opening in the curtains, beaming inside the room. They were still in the bed, cuddling and he thought she was still asleep in his arms. She wasn't feeling good for fun since yesterday. He was stroking on finger in her hair, watching her sleep. He was staring at the beauty beside him. He was sure about the relationship he wanted with her. Though he isn't ready if she was pregnant or not, he's still there for her. He wanted to get her from her unattached father and take her away but, he can't. She's the president's daughter and they can be found anywhere. No matter what, he loved her.

"Please, stop staring at me." Gabriella murmured slowly that makes him confused. He furrowed his well-groomed eyebrows and smiled at her asking, "How do you know I'm staring at you?" Troy asked her still looking at her. Gabriella opened one eye for him and smiled. She rolled on the bed to lie her head on his bare chest. Honestly, they were boy half-naked, sleeping in the bed. The cover was in Gabriella and Troy's stomach and both of their chests can be seen, except for Gabriella because she was still wearing her lingerie. "Troy, how shouldn't I know you are staring at me when I can feel your icy eyes presence in my body and face?" Gabriella spat at him.

Troy chuckled as he heard her say that. "I'm not looking in your body." Troy lied. Yes, he was looking at her whole body now that she was just wearing sexy lingerie and he can't stop himself but run his hand down in her thighs and to her stomach. It was so smooth and soft. "Troy, you can't lie. I know you all too well. You can't even stop from caressing my thighs and stomach. How come?" Gabriella explained, opening both of her eyes.

Troy shook his head again and chuckled lightly. He rolled to the space beside him and Gabriella lied on her stomach. "I'm still not feeling well. I felt like resting." Gabriella said and put her head on the white pillow, resting. She was feeling tired and exhausted. She can't even got up in the bed and even sit. All she wanted to do is threw up. What? Threw up? If she wanted to vomit... she might be. _*Gasp*_ Pregnant?

"Okay, so maybe I better get up to play some basketball." Troy said and kiss her lips so tenderly and gently. She pulled away and closed her eyes again. He run into the bathroom with his robe and closed the door. Actually, he never like on locking the door because if Gabriella needed it, she can get it in no time. She got up slowly and grabbed her phone if someone calls her but no call even from her father. How prestigious.

She felt like her intestines are flipping back and forth, urging in vomiting. She quickly slap her hand in her mouth to cover it and ran into the kitchen to vomit. She threw up in the sink and continued to threw up like her intestines can come out of her mouth. Her stomach is getting a little tighter as she threw up in the sink. She can't help it. Her throat is getting itchy after she threw up. Not long enough, she leaned down again in the sink and threw more up. That is so sick and gross.

Meanwhile, she was still throwing up when Troy came out of the bathroom in his khaki shorts that was knee length. He found Gabriella missing in the bed. She found that she forgot her slippers because she never actually forgetting. She heard a vomiting sound from somewhere and walked out of the room and found her in the kitchen, her face becoming red as it could be. "You okay?" Troy asked, walking towards her.

"I don't know if I am. I'm so..." Gabriella said and threw up again in the sink. Troy rubbed her back and helped her with her vomiting. ".. so Sick." Gabriella added and wiped her mouth with her bare arm. Troy wiped the remaining dirt in her face with his towel. "You want some medicine? I can get some." Troy said and turned around but Gabriella has been thinking that she is pregnant. "No, Troy.. don't." Gabriella stopped him and he turned to her with confused face.

"Why? I mean, you've been sick since yesterday." Troy said, walking again at her. Gabriella was in a deep thought. It has been six days since they were in that hotel room somewhere near Vegas. There is a big possibility. "Troy... what if this is it?" Gabriella asked. Troy raised his eyebrow and looked at her like 'what do you mean?'

"Elaborate please. I don't understand." Troy said. Gabriella run into their bedroom and grabbed her bag. She opened it and looked for the pregnancy kits that was given by Sharpay just to make sure. They should be sure. Troy was following her and she handed him one kit and he looked at her with nervous face. "I don't know, Elle. Maybe it's just stomach flu." Troy said, still holding the kit in his hands. Gabriella sat on the edge of the bed, playing with her hands. "We still have to try. There's nothing wrong in trying, right?" Gabriella said to him with determined look.

"Yeah, I guess there is nothing wrong." Troy said and sat in his leg in front of Gabriella. "But still remember... I'll always be here in your side. I'll never let go, Gabriella." Troy added and kissed her forehead. She got up and brought the three kits with her hand and to the bathroom. Troy grabbed his plain shirt and put it on. He waited for her to come out. He was nervous.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door opened and showed a bowing head of Gabriella and can be heard some sniffling sounds. Troy got up to comfort her. She was still bowing and she kept on sniffling. "Gabriella... Gabriella. Tell me what's wrong." Troy said, comforting her. Gabriella shook her head and wiped her tears away and she can't looked at him straight. "I told I'll be here whatever the result is." Troy reminded her. She continued to shook her head. "Is it positive?" Troy asked. She didn't answered. "Gabriella, please answer me." Troy asked her again, "Is it positive?" he repeated. No answer. He still waited until she slowly shook her head and said, "It is positive."

He froze. He wasn't expecting this. But they both got themselves into this and they have to deal with this, no matter what. "I'm so sorry, Troy... I'm ruining everything on you. I'm being such a burden to you, I'm sorry." Gabriella cried and he just pulled her into his arms. She continued sobbing in his chest so heavily. She did want this but not that she was just an eighteen year old teenager who was get pregnant by her boyfriend who was six years older than her. "No, you aren't ruining everything." He said, cupping her cheeks and looking at her eyes, "We got ourselves into this. We have to deal with this together. No one will help us out here and what people can give us is support. You and this baby forming in your stomach is my new future." He said and she continued in nodding her head. He kissed her head and hugged her again.

Troy got out of the room after she kissed Gabriella in her lips in goodbye for his daily basketball work out. Gabriella was now finishing her breakfast and waiting for her friends to come as Troy promised her that he'll call them. Troy walked down the corridor and to the elevator. He pressed one button and soon the elevator opened and he walked again into the corridor, looking for Taylor's room. He found their room and he heard little girl talking and giggling. He silently knocked and put his hands in pocket.

The door opened and flash Taylor wearing some cocktail dress. "Oh, hey... What brings you here? Are you looking for Chad?" Taylor asked Troy and smiled. Troy don't know wear to start. "Um, yes, I'm looking for Chad for some basketball work outs and Gabriella wanted to see you and Sharpay immediately." Troy explained.

"Okay, did she need something?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, nope... just a friend to talk." Troy said and Chad showed up from behind Taylor.

"Oh, hey, man... I didn't expect you coming. Game?" Chad said.

"Yes, sure... game on, man." Troy said and high fived Chad.

Taylor got back inside to take care of her child. "We'll be playing, babe." Chad yelled at Taylor.

"Be back at nine." Taylor yelled back. Chad pushed Troy outside the room and into the corridor and he closed the door, silently.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was washing the dishes in the kitchen after she took her hot shower to freshen up her body. She was wearing a short abstract dress that was off the shoulders. Troy always asked her to wear that dress because it was beautiful. She put the plates on the side and dried her hands with her towel. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hands and she was waiting for her two friend. She sat on the kitchen table and grabbed the sandwich she made for herself.

Then, she heard a loud knock and she put the sandwich, chewing the food inside her mouth. She ran into the door to open it and saw Taylor and Sharpay. "Oh hey... glad you came." Gabriella said and opened the door wider, letting her friends enter the room. "So, news? Why did you want us?" Sharpay asked, eating the whole cookies Zeke had made her and she had a few more in her hands. Gabriella sighed and reached for her pocket to get something. She pulled out white rectangular kit and it was the pregnancy kit. "Gosh, Gab... you're-" Taylor said and gasped pointing the kit. Gabriella handed them the kit.

They shrieked out and gasped, putting the kits on the coffee table. They got up from their seat and hugged Gabriella who was sitting on the single couch. It was two lines. "So, how are you gonna face this?" Sharpay asked, looking down at Gabriella. Gabriella looked at them both and sighed. "I don't know but... I guess we both have to play it right." Gabriella said. Sharpay gave Gabriella another hug and Taylor also did. "Well, we can't only give you two supports. Whatever you two need, we will give." Taylor said.

Gabriella pulled away, "You don't have to. But if you insist, you can help only quarters. This is our child means, we have to take care of it." Gabriella said, smiling and they pulled again in another hug. _Glad I have supportive friends,_ Gabriella thought and smiled.

* * *

**Okay... Done! Is it good? Did you like it? Love it, much better? I hope you did! Well, more drama going to rise in their comeback in Washington, D.C. Too much Drama! Sorry. Review please... Much Love from me!**


	18. Painful goodbyes

They were a few meters away from the White House and they decided not to have PDAs (Public display of affection.) Ryan had come into the resort as visitation and he knew about Troy and her. He was glad Gabriella found the man she wanted to be forever. But now, the two are scared of what will other say about the two of them that they just met for almost two months or less. Gabriella sighed as she looked out the window and glanced over at Troy, "Troy, I'm scared." she whispered.

He glanced at her with caring eyes and smiled. What they don't know was some paparazzi have spotted them together and with sweet affection in between and post it in the headlines, which makes the President real angry. And what will make it worse was Gabriella being pregnant. She had to be so much careful or worse. All the things they put through is falling apart. It was so disastrous. She didn't mean to fall for him but her just had something she can't even regret.

"Don't be scared. I'm here right." Troy said and entered the gates and stopped in front of the mansion. Gabriella got out and pulled out her bag containing her laptops and everything aside from her clothes. She was greeted by her lovingly maid, Layla. "Glad I'm back." Gabriella said hugging Layla. Layla forced a weak smiled on her lips and she seemed to be in a very deep thought. Troy brought out her luggage and Layla pulled it inside the house. Gabriella looked back at him and winked. She smiled weakly as she saw him wink.

She walked in the corridor with Layla following her. Layla reached for the door and opened it, letting Gabriella enter her room. Layla pulled the luggage in and stood it beside the bedpost. Gabriella sat in her bed and looked around. "I missed this place." Gabriella said and Layla smiled again weakly. Layla began unpacking and Gabriella entered the bathroom to have a cold shower.

Meanwhile, Troy was just getting his luggage out of the car when another guard walked to him. "The President's wants to see you... immediately." The guard said, weakly and Troy glanced at him. Troy nodded his head with a smile on his, clearly not knowing all about that deadly headlines. Troy left his luggage in the lobby and went immediately straight into the President's office. He silently knocked at the door and heard someone say, "Come in." He twisted the door knob and got in.

He found the President walked back and forth behind the his desk. "I heard you wanted to see me," Troy said, politely and closing the door slowly. The door creaked closed and he went in front of the desk to find his name on the newspaper.** "...First Daughter and her bodyguard, Troy Bolton, is in a _forbidden relationship_. Spotted at the famous country club and park, _Lava Springs_. What's more?"** He looked up in a depressed look and sighed heavily. The President placed a thick bar of money above the newspaper. "You're fired." he simply said. It was so much painful to leave her alone.

Gabriella got out of the bathroom and found Layla placing a newspaper in the coffee table, feeling so bad. "Is there something wrong?" Gabriella asked Layla. Layla nodded her head so slowly and glanced at the newspaper. Gabriella traced her gaze and found the main headlines. It was so painful. **"...First Daughter and her bodyguard, Troy Bolton, is in a forbidden relationship. Spotted at the famous country club and park, _Lava Springs_. What's more?" **Tears fell in her cheeks and no one wanted this. It pierced her heart until it formed a hole. It was painful. She shook her head in disbelief. She knew her father would do something that will tear them apart. She dropped the newspaper in the coffee table again and cried more. She reached to touch her pocket if the pregnancy test was still there. The kit was her lucky charm. It was so perfect but all of the things they both built are falling apart.

"Where's Troy?" Gabriella asked and no answer. "Where is he?" She screamed and still no answer. She couldn't wait any longer. she loved him and she won't lose him at any chance. No, her father was misunderstanding her. She run out of the room and to the corridors. She looked everywhere for him. No trace of him. She run downstairs and she was still running, catching his figure. "Troy!" She screamed and he looked back at her to meet with her arms. She threw her arms around his neck and Troy returned a loving embrace in her waist.

This was all so wrong. Gabriella sobbed in his shoulder as he smell her scent. "Don't leave me, please... I'm begging you, Troy." Gabriella sobbed as she played his hair. She don't care if maids and butlers and guards are watching them. No one cared. "I'm so sorry, I have to." Troy said and pulled away. Gabriella's eyes was turning red in so much sadness. She can't bare to see him like this. Or herself either. "Why? You promised me you won't. You promised me, Troy." Gabriella cried and wiped her eyes with her bare hands.

Troy looked up at her and said, "I'm really so-" He hadn't still finished it, she pulled him into a kiss that mean nothing. She can't focus at all. Her mind was thrown after she read that headlines. It was so painful. She wasn't to die instead of being so much tortured. He kissed her back lovingly and they continued to kiss each other. The maids and butler and guards are feeling pity about the two of them for being so much apart. Troy pushed her away knowing all was over. It was all over, no one seemed right. "I'm sorry. I couldn't be with you anymore." He rejected her. She dropped her mouth in depressed.

"No... no, please bring that back. Say you love me." Gabriella begged with her eyes really watery. Troy shook his head with his eyes also watery and said, "I... don't love you. Goodbye." he said. It was so hard for him to say it because he really loved her. He never meant to say it. The last word killed her life and also his life. For her safety, he should reject her. Gabriella's dropped her knees into the floor and sat depressingly. Troy turned back again leaving her alone there crying. He got out of the house crying his eyes. He never wanted any of this.

Gabriella flung the office's door open and found her father being interviewed about the scandal Gabriella brought up. She didn't care if people and media are watching her storm in the room. "Bring him back, Dad..." Gabriella cried, as she stopped in front of the desk. The camera was focusing on her. She was still crying so hard. "Get out, Gabriella..." Greg Montez stormed out, pointing the door. The media was focusing at Gabriella. "No... bring Troy back instantly. I want him back." Gabriella cried harder.

"Why? Give me a good reason..." Greg said to Gabriella. Gabriella wasn't sure if she have to tell him that she's pregnant. "Because I love him... ever since he have been here, he always fill all of your failures. You failed in taking care of me." It wasn't enough though it was all real.

"Get out.." Greg said, pointing the door again. Gabriella wanted him back so badly. "Bring him back." Gabriella cried the hardest she can. She was screaming, begging him. "No, he ruined your life." he said.

"He didn't ruin anything because he is my life now." Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah, why is that?" Greg asked.

"Because I'm pregnant!" she blurted and all of the media gasped. Greg looked around and Gabriella stepped back, slapping her hand into her mouth and she run out of the room. She run into the corridor, towards her room. She flung the door open and run into her bed and cried. She wanted him back. She just blurted out her situation. She just hope her father will accept him again into her life. Her life was all a mess since she was born and the only right two things that happened in her life were meeting Troy and giving everything to him.

* * *

**Short one, I know. Do you like it? Love it? Don't worry I have plan for this. Remember, _dramatic ending and mysterious sequel. _Review please. Much Love.**


	19. Hardly Moving on

She lied sat on her the bed, leaning her back into the end of the bed, crying her eyes out. How can she be so stupid to believe he was the right man for her? He was a jerk. He was wrong in leaving her. She hadn't been eating for almost two days, being depressed of what he just did to her. She's been writing things in the paper and crumble it and throw it in the floor. Her room was a mess, full of crumbled paper in the floor, the bed was not arranged in order, everyone was shattered into pieces. You can tell it was passed by a hurricane.

Now her tummy's crumbling in famine and she don't care. She didn't even care about the kid in her tummy. She wanted it dead after all that things Troy had done to her. Her eyes was still puffy. She can't open it normally. Her cheeks was so red and she wanted to die now. Her eyes was now red and tears are still forming. She wonder how she can still have tears. She can't stop crying. It was her feelings.

The door slowly opened and Layla approached. She slowly kneels down in front of Gabriella. Layla was so much pity about her. She can't see Gabriella like this. In fact, she never seen Gabriella like this. "You have to eat. Or the baby you are carrying will starve." Layla reminded her. Gabriella just looked up at her, with her eyes real puffy and red. "I don't wanna have this baby anymore. It'll just make my life worse." Gabriella cried. Layla reached for her mistress's hand and held it.

"No, you can't kill a baby. Give it a chance to live free." Layla said and Gabriella sobbed in Layla's chest. Layla pulled her hand into Gabriella's head and kissed her hair. It was so dramatic. Gabriella kept on crying. She had to eat for her child. She can't kill it. Layla was right, she had to give this baby a chance to live. "I'm so sorry... I was just so much hurt. It was so painful. I can't live without him." She continued to sob.

"I know... I know." Layla said, calming her. Layla continued on stroking her hair. She knew how painful it was. She know how it feels.

Then, the silent crying was broken by a fainting knock. The two ladies looked at the closed door and Layla got up to open the door. Gabriella was left there sitting, sniffling. She continued to hiccup. She was tried of crying. Her eyes wanted to sleep and rest but she can't. She hadn't slept in those two days. It hurts her. She can't even find the right pieces to form her shattered glass heart again. It was so hard for her to accept.

Layla found someone unexpected outside the door and she believed she was hear to comfort Gabriella. "Good morning, Miss McKessie." Layla greeted and forced a weak smile on her lips. Taylor returned a small nod and another smile. She can't stop but worry about Gabriella after she just knew that Troy left her and got back into New York to live with his father again and tried to forget about Gabriella. "Is Gabriella in there?" Taylor asked and Layla opened the door wider. Taylor found a devastated Gabriella with her dark eyes. She hadn't still entered the room, she can feel how Gabriella was feeling. She can feel how hard it is. Taylor got in and walked near Gabriella. Gabriella still hadn't know that Taylor was the one who knocked.

Layla got out of the room, leaving the two. Taylor slowly slid her hand in her lap while bending her knees to the floor. "Gabriella." Taylor called, silently. She can't make her voice any louder as she can feel her sadness. Gabriella looked up to meet Taylor's eyes and tears fell down again. She walked in her knees and hugged Taylor so tight. Her heart was beating so hard in between her ribcage and she can't control it. "I'm so sorry, Gabriella." Taylor apologized and Gabriella shook her head, still sobbing in Taylor's shoulders.

Gabriella pulled away and smiled weakly. "It's not fault. It's mine." Gabriella said, with her voice crackly. She looked down and tears wanted to slide down her cheeks. She can't help it. She wanted to cry more. "It's not your fault. You didn't want this." Taylor said with her voice now calm and gave Gabriella a reminding look. Gabriella didn't hesitated to answer. She was thinking if it was really her fault or that jerk. She opened her mouth to say something but Taylor cut her off, "Shh." Taylor hushed her and Gabriella smiled, "You don't have to say anything. You don't deserve this and you should move on. Troy must see that he isn't a big loss from you. Like nothing. Nothing happened. You have to pretend." Taylor added.

"Perhaps you're right. I'm so stupid for falling for him. I don't even know why he left and didn't even protect and support are relationship. He's a... jerk." Gabriella said. Now, she can form a smile. A real smile. She have to, in fact. She have to how him that he isn't a big deal to her. He's nothing to her anymore. But still, she can't get him out of her mind. She still loved him. Gabriella got up and grabbed her robe.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked, following every move of Gabriella. Gabriella looked back at Taylor, "To show him he's no big deal on me. He's not a big loss." Gabriella said and entered the bathroom.

**Three hours later...**

Taylor and Gabriella had been spending to much hours in the mall, buying some baby things. They wanted to be so ready and some maternity clothes. They had lots and lots of shopping bags full of baby things. She wanted to be happy.

Gabriella looked back as she heard paparazzi calling the both of them. Gabriella smiled at Taylor and they both turned around waiting for the paparazzi. "How are you feeling now, Miss Montez?" one woman asked with a microphone near her mouth.

"I'm all better." Gabriella answered, tossing her hair behind her.

"And how about your boyfriend-" Another woman asked but was cut off by Taylor.

"Correction: Ex-boyfriend." Taylor corrected.

"My bad... How about your _ex-boyfriend_? Do you know any news about it?" the woman asked again, and pushed the microphone at Gabriella.

"I don't car about him and he's no big deal. I have move on. He's not a big loss from me. I won't die without him." Gabriella snapped, smiling.

"That's great to hear, Miss Montez but... how about you being pregnant?" The woman asked and pushed again the microphone at Gabriella. Gabriella smirked at her and said, "It's no big deal. I can take of it. All I need support which I had from my friends. He don't need to be a father to me. He just used me and he don't deserve my child." Gabriella spat back.

"Thank you for the time, Miss Montez." The other woman said and the paparazzi went off. Gabriella get back into her previous attitude. She already changed. She had changed because of Troy. She's sweet and loving but now and again, she's sarcastic and harsh again. She meant it. She needed to move on and forgot about everything. But though, she can't still get him out of her mind, no matter what. "That's the spirit, lady." Taylor said and hugged Gabriella.

**A few more hours...**

They had decided to come home already after shopping for the whole day. They had been laughing and giggling about the things that Taylor had been telling Gabriella about Chad. "Yeah, I know." Gabriella said giggling about what she heard from Taylor. They are both pushing the carts of the shopping bags. They continued to walk in the parking space towards Taylor's car. Gabriella looked forward and found someone unexpected that made her froze. Taylor followed her gaze and found a man wearing plain shirt and denim pants._ Troy Bolton_.

Taylor was about to say something but nothing came out. "I'll be in the car..." Taylor said and pushed the two carts, one from her and from Gabriella. She put all the bags into the car and get inside the driver's seat, waiting for Gabriella.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella said, looking at him. He walked towards her so slowly with his hands buried deep in his pockets. "I have watched your live interview." Troy said but he was cut off by Gabriella's serious voice, "So?" she asked, raising one eyebrow and flipping her arms crossed just above her chest. "I know you never meant it..." Troy said.

"Of course, I did." Gabriella said sarcastically.

"I know you didn't." Troy fought back walking near Gabriella.

"Then, don't believe." Gabriella yelled at him, "You know, Troy... I'm so much done with you." she added.

"I love you." He said, pressing his lips together.

"That's what you don't mean. You don't love me." Gabriella said, with her tears now forming in her eyelids.

"I do." Troy simply said.

"Then, why did you leave me? It was so painful to forget you. It took me two whole days without sleeping, easting, resting to forget all about you. And if Taylor hadn't come to make me realize everything, I wouldn't have been here. You aren't worth all of this." Gabriella said, now crying.

"I'm sorry..." Troy said, bowing his head, looking at his feet, fully ashamed.

"Sorry? Sorry is all you can say?" Gabriella asked clearly, "I had been crying all night and day for two damn-shit day and I'm running out of tears. And sorry is all you'll pay me back for my sacrifices?" Gabriella added, her tears continue to fall.

"I didn't mean to leave you-" Gabriella interrupted him.

"Don't finish it... Don't dare to finish it. I'm tired of hearing your excuses. It just hurt me a million times. You're not sorry and worth it, Troy. You have to leave me alone because you started all of it. You started to leave me alone and now continue what you had started." Gabriella said and run into the car, slamming the door and Taylor and her went off, leaving Troy behind._ If only she just know what her father had said to me to leave her alone,_ Troy thought.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Review please! Much love.**

**BTW, what does Troy mean about his last thought, _'If only she just know what her father had said to me to leave her alone'_? What did the President said to make him leave her?**

**Review... Much love again.**_  
_


	20. Jumping off the Cliff

**A/N: **_Before you read this one, I'd like to say some things here. First, this first part of this series is going to end in this chapter. I just hope you like it because it will become dramatic and mysterious because something bad will happen to our Gabriella. But, don't worry... Sequel is up and second, read the trailer of the second sequel. I hope you like it. Third, thanks for all the reviews you had given to me. I appreciated all of it and if you only knew how I am excited everyday to read all of your reviews._

_Please continue on following the events in Gabriella's life by reading this. Enjoy! Much love from me!_

* * *

It was a dark room and the men left who used to kidnap her. Kidnap? She's kidnap? Yes, she is kidnap. Why? The person who asked to kidnap her wanted Greg Montez to fall for his position to save Gabriella. She was crying; her hands were bound and her ankle are too. She wanted to be free. She never imagine that life was a deceiver and so unfair. She didn't even think that there might be anything worse than her situation; the thing that Troy left her alone and she's pregnant.

She needed to be saved. She can't think of anyone who can save her from her death pit. But there was one. **Troy Bolton**- her liar and unfair _ex-boyfriend_. Her eyes watery and tears are warning on falling down her red cheeks. She can still remember what those men had told her. She first stormed out thinking it was just a plying trick but she's wrong.

_"Untie me! I order you to untie me!" Gabriella screamed._

_All of the guys in front of her laughed._

_"Why would we?" one of the guys said._

_"Because I'm the President's daughter."_

_"Well, let's just see if we killed you."_

_That threatened her. She's afraid. _

_Troy, help me... Gabriella thought. She needed to be rescued._

She opened her eyes, causing tears to fall down and she sniffled. She's pregnant and she's kidnapped. Why? Why is those things happening to her? She's hurt by Troy and now, she's still looking for Troy to save her... She can't still get him out of her mind. She loved him so much and no one can ever make her feel that way again. No one.

But what did he do to her? He left her without even explaining some reason or anything. She think of any reason why did he left her? But nothing came inside her mind. But, she can't stay there or she'll be... _dead_? She have to live or no more Gabriella that will carry Troy's child, no more Gabriella that will bother her father and no more Gabriella that Troy will love. She didn't expect him (Troy) to save her from her death pit. _No one will save me or is there?_ Gabriella thought so.

She closed her eyes and it still hurt her when she tried to remember all the things that had happened in her life. No one will love her like her mother did. She can also remember Troy's accidental kiss, his on purpose kiss on the car and on purpose kiss from her. The time he showed her he liked her and the time they had lost in each other's dimension. The time they make love and make out. She missed all of it. She missed his kisses, his hug, his touch, his blue eyes, his brown shaggy hair and his toned chest. No one can ever replace him in her heart.

But where was Troy? Is he on the bar having fun with other sluts and bitches?

Troy was lying on his stomach with his arms flipped near his chest and elbow standing in the soft mattress. He was looked at Gabriella's picture. How can he put a picture of Gabriella the fact that he rejected her? He's such a bad-ass jerk. He was thinking of how can be so afraid of what Greg Montez had told him. He can remember every word he said. He threatened Troy just to leave Gabriella. He never really wanted to leave her but he had no choice.

"I'm such a jerk for leaving her." Troy whispered while facing the framed picture. He loved her, no matter what but, it's over. No matter how he explained it to her, she won't listen. She won't believe him. Chad was lied on the couch in front of the bed, his feet on the arm desk and his head, lying on the other arm desk. He placed his soda can in the coffee table and shook his head on Troy. He can't believe he just heard Troy say it.

"Then, why did you leave her?" Chad asked, sitting formally in the couch. Troy shrugged and bowed his head. "Even if I told you, you won't believe." Troy answered, lifting his head again to face the picture. "Try me, man." Chad convinced him. Troy shook his head weakly and forced a mentally and emotionally painful smile in his lips. "It's complicated." Troy said, rolling over his bed and looking straight into the ceiling.

Chad got up in surprise and sat beside Troy. "Complicated?" Chad asked, shaking Troy. Troy looked at her and nodded. "Is that the reason why you rejected her?" Chad asked him another question. Troy raised an eyebrow after thinking that Chad understood what he meant by his answer. "No... I mean, complicated to tell you the reason why I left her." Troy explained causing Chad to drop his mouth again.

"Okay, but I know that Troy Bolton is going to do something that will make her want him again." Chad said and got up and leaved the room. Troy have to do it right, but he needed vacation. Maybe if he comes back after his scheduled flight from America to France. He wanted to visit his long lost-communication sister there, Lovely Grace Bolton.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was still grieving early for her coming death. She didn't expect to live longer than about three to five hours. She felt her hands relieved from tight bounds. She looked back who did unhand-cuffed her but she can't see who is it. Then, the man faced her and it was Ryan. _Ryan Evans_. "Ryan? Why are you here?" Gabriella asked with her voice shaky, trying to maintain her voice low to avoid noises.

"I'm saving you. Don't expect your father to save you. And Troy is-" Ryan said but was cut off but Gabriella.

"Please, don't mention his name. It just hurt me more and more." Gabriella said, glaring down to avoid his eyes.

"I'm sorry but he's... going to France to have a vacation." Ryan said and cutting the bound in her feet.

"Does he know that I'm kidnapped?" Gabriella asked and Ryan stopped, his hands in the bound.

"No.. he don't." Ryan said and glared at Gabriella. She cried harder. She really felt how he don't love her so much. It was so much painful. "But, I need to get you out of here." Ryan said and completely tossing the rope behind him and helping Gabriella got up. The window was opened and he let Gabriella climbed on the window pane. She jumped into the ground while her ankle still hurts. "Ow." Gabriella complained and Ryan looked back, hearing a few steps coming forward.

"It's a cliff." She shouted, looking back to the man who saved her. Ryan peeked his head outside the window and saw how high it was. She had to jump no matter what. "You have to jump." He said, looking back at Gabriella. Gabriella dropped her mouth. It was to dangerous to jump into the open sea. "No!" Gabriella complained, hanging her hair in her ears.

"Your life is more dangerous if you don't jump. Now jump." Ryan said and without warning Gabriella threw her hands into his body forming a goodbye hug. It is goodbye forever? Gabriella pulled away and jumped off the cliff, screaming in the top of her lungs. He watch her disappear in the water and looked back to hear the door open. A men saw him and pointed a gun at Ryan.

Gabriella can't swim to fight the strength of the water current. Her body was sinking and she kept on kicking in the water, flying her arms to swim. No use. Then, she kept on trying and her head peeked out of the water. She shook her head to splash water from her head. She took a deep breathe. She looked around if Ryan had jumped with her but no sign of him. She just heard lots and lots of gun fires. She looked up at see Ryan falling from the window pane into the grounded soil, bloody. She can see it clearly.

Ryan's... dead. It can't be. He just sacrificed his life for her. Troy must be doing that, not Ryan. But Ryan was killed because of her. She cried and cried harder. He's such a good friend. No one can replace him.

But she had to escape the sea. But...

"Ahh!" She screamed as one thing pulled her legs from under the water. It bites. It hurt her. She mysteriously disappeared in the water after being pulled by something. Will she be okay? Will she be found? What will she discover in her next-new-coming-up world.

* * *

**Is it a good ending? I hope yes... Well, review please. Much love from me.**


End file.
